Deadly
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: Blaine doesn't know what Blackbeard wants to do with a mermaid. They haven't even caught one.. yet. But what happens when Blaine finds a rare creature that catches the captian's eye? Not really a cross-over.
1. Not What They Seem

**A/N: This isn't really my first fanfic, but it is the first one I have up. So please bare with me.**

**Regarding Glee and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides... I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Why have we stopped?"<p>

"Mermaids. These here waters be full of 'em."

"Mermaids? What's so bad about mermaids?"

The balding pirate turned his head to look the shorter boy in the eyes. He scanned over him once or twice, taking in his scrawny body covered in dirty clothes.

"What be your name, son?"

"Anderson." He gulped. "Blaine Anderson."

"Well, _Blaine._ You see mermaids, no matter how beautiful they may seem ta be, are deadly." The other men in the small rowboat turned to watch as Blaine's expression turned from unconcerned to the fact they were in mermaid-infested waters, to uneasy to the fact. "They'll swim up ta ya boat and look at cha with their big, beautiful eyes, and you'll be thinkin' 'they're can't be nothing wrong with this creature.' But that's when they grab ya." Blaine jumped as the older pirate clapped his hands together in front of his face. The other men laughed. "Then they'll drag ya to the bottom of the sea and eat cha skin right off your bones."

Blaine let his eyes scan over the still water. His heart pounded viciously in his chest, and his shaky palms began to sweat. The boat barely rocked against the glassy water as he caught a flash of silver disappear beneath the boat.

"And that is what's so bad about mermaids."

"H-how do you know one? What they look like." The boy gazed up at the older man, the image of silver in the water still dancing around his mind.

"Why that be easy. They're all lassies with tails as shiny as a coin."

A wave of panic swept over the small boat as a gleaming object moved underneath them. Scales reflecting the light of the moon made the men shift to one side of the vessel. Blaine, however, had his gaze locked on a girl with blonde, flowing hair propped against the side of the boat. She smiled innocently. A gasp escaped Blaine's parted lips, causing the occupants of the boat to turn around. Their eyes found the creature's in front of them, and they stayed glued there. The balding man leaned forward, a stupid smile spread across his face.

"Are you my sailor love, come to take me away?" She tilted her head ever-so-slightly to the side as all the men drew closer to her. She was beautiful; no doubt about it, but Blaine didn't find himself as mesmerized by the girl quite like the rest of the men were.

"Oi. If you want me ta be."

She smiled, the light of the moon radiated off her teeth. He smiled back at her, and then he was gone. The blonde girl reached up with smooth arms and dragged him into the midnight water. An eerie silence lingered on the boat for no more than a second before the cries of mermaids—smelling human blood—rose up around them.

"To land! Row to land!"

Every man reached for an oar as they frantically tried to close the gap of two hundred or so feet between them and the land where their crew mates waited. The cries became closer as they became closer to the shore, and then the pirate in front of Blaine was snatched by another pair of smooth arms.

"FASTER!"

One hundred feet to shore; another man pulled in.

"C'mon men! Put ya backs into it!"

Fifty feet; another pirate.

Tails were appearing all around them now, and people were shouting at them from shore.

Twenty-five. One more.

The men at shore were wading in the ocean now, swinging their swords blindly at the water.

Twenty. Only three more men left.

None of the pirates in the boat were rowing now. Each of the three men and Blaine had their swords drawn as the boat was slowly being pulled to shore by a current.

Fifteen. Another pirate.

Blaine swung, nearly decapitating a red-headed mermaid.

Ten. It was only Blaine and another man. He slowly pulled a gun out of his jacket, and held it to his head. The pirate glanced at Blaine before pulling the trigger, letting his body fall to the depts. Of the ocean below.

Five. A mermaid lunged for Blaine's throat.

He jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got this idea after watching the new Pirates movie. It was awesome by the way. This isn't really a cross-over because I'm pretty sure Blackbeard is the only person I will mention that isn't Glee related.**

**This was my first actual IDEA for a fanfic that didn't spin off of AD Miller's "Welcome to Hogwarts" or CP Coulter's "Dalton". YAY ACCOMPLISHMENT! xD This will NOT be more that 10 chapters.. and that's a stretch. It's more of a cushion. (shrugs)**

**Reviews make Klainebows and Sunshine!**


	2. Rare Indeed

**A/N: Hello there lovely readers. I'm use to writing things where I have to draw out the characters and build everything up from the dirt. :/ (shrugs) **

**I almost fell out of my chair when I saw over ten people had added my story to story alert in only 2 hours of it being up. (hugs for everyone)**

**I own nothing. If I did, Pirates of the Caribbean and Glee would not be as amazing as they are now.**

* * *

><p>The cold water soaked through Blaine's clothing as he frantically waded to the shore. Crew mate after crew mate was being pulled into the water by long tendrils that the mermaids seemed to be shooting out of their hands, and all Blaine could do was watch helplessly as his fellow pirates were being jerked to their painful deaths. The screeching grew louder and louder, and the curly-haired pirate felt his heart shoot into his throat as he felt a slimy tendril wrapped around his leg. He swung his sword blindly at it, slicing the thread short. His body fell forward, colliding with the sand, and his sword flew from his grip. <em>I have to get out of here. <em>Blaine scrambled to his feet, heading for the forest lining the back of the beach.

Screams of agony echoed around him as men quickly disappeared into the sea. Around thirty men spotted the beach, alive. Blaine knew that only half of them would survive until the end of the attack. Then the air was filled with warmth and light, and Blaine watched as a man jumped from the tower off the side of the beach now exploding with flames. The mermaids retreated as pieces of debris fell around them, and Blaine watched as their tails slowly disappeared into the horizon.

Blaine dragged his feet across the warm sand to the edge of the beach. Limbs and bones scattered the beach. A gentle splash filled Blaine's ears after the beach and waters were void of mermaids. He pointed his sword at a struggling figure in the black water. A tail, silvery-blue-green, flapped aimlessly in the debris. He shifted a chunk of wood out of the way, releasing the trapped creature. His sword plunged into the water and skewered the end of the gleaming tail before it could get away.

A few seconds of flailing ended and Blaine gasped at what lay trapped before him.

A merman.

His light brown hair was plastered to his head, his skin was as creamy-white as the moon, and his eyes were as endless as the ocean. A strange mix of blue, green, and silver—much like his tail—floated around his pupils. Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. His gaze was fixed on this creature, this beautiful, deadly, creature.

Then a fishing net was thrown over him, and Blackbeard smiled at Blaine.

"Good work, Anderson." The merman screeched and flailed underneath the brown net, desperately trying to free himself. Blaine swallowed. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>The container they carried the merman in was halfway filled with clear water that swished around the beautiful creature. Blaine walked next to him, his gaze floating over to the container every now and then. The merman was always looking at him with those big, ocean-like eyes.<p>

Blaine didn't even realize they had stopped until the glass case had been lowered to the ground. The merman watched as the young pirate made his way over to the watering hole. The water was cool against his sweat-covered face. Blaine turned around, expecting to see the boy gazing at him again. Instead, he was sliding down the edge of the container, pain spread across his face. The pirate scrambled to the side of the container.

"He can't breathe!"

The older pirate scoffed. "It has water."

"But he needs air." Blaine ran his hands along the seal of the case, stopping at the lock. The pirate laughed again.

"If we open the case, it will escape."

Blaine reached for the older pirate's sword, and slid it into the lock. The case opened and the pale creature gasped at the new air. His eyes found Blaine's and the pirate gasped at the intensity in the creature's stare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blaine caught himself a merman! Ooh snap.  
>(Bella, stop being lame)<br>I will be lame and I will enjoy it!  
>(rolls eyes)<strong>

**So what'd ya think (wiggles eyebrows) It probably has a bunch of errors in it cause I suck at spelling and grammer and all that jazz. (shrugs)  
>I realized it's a lot shorter than the first chappy, but when I tried to combine chapters 2&amp;3.. it was waaay to long. The chapters will get longer.. Pinky promise. It's just the first few chapters have to be almost straight out of the movie. Bleh.<strong>

**I also don't plan on updating this fast. As I said, this chapter was REALLY SHORT.**

**Reviews save trapped mermen.**


	3. Different From the Others

**A/N: So this is probably gonna end up straying away from POTC's plot line completely after a while. (shrugs) **

**I'm sorry for the last chappy being insanely short. Now that I actually have a grip on the story, the chapters will start being 1,500 words give or take. So, no more (blink) and you're done reading.**

**And to clear anything up:  
>Blaine is a pirate, not the clergy<strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The case fell to the ground with an ear-splitting crash, and water spilled out across the forest floor. The merman toppled out into the dirt. Everyone stared as the creature twisted across the floor, his tail slowly disintegrating to reveal two, smooth, pale legs. Blaine lunged forward, tearing off his shirt and placing it gingerly over the boy's shoulders. The merman gazed up at the pirate with his multi-colored eyes as if he had never experienced kindness. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat as the boy gazed up at him with sorrow-filled eyes.<p>

"You'll be walkin' now." Blackbeard rolled his eyes at the exchange as Blaine looked upon the mermaid made human. The boy gingerly put his feet on the ground, holding the shirt around his pale body. It was only one step before he crumpled to the ground. Blaine jumped forward to catch the boy as his figure collapsed, and the merman winced at the touch.

"I can't."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at the angelic voice coming from the boy on the ground. "I'll carry him."

Blackbeard stared at Blaine with curiosity.

"Don't lag behind."

The pale boy shrank in himself as Blaine gathered him up in his arms.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated, playing with the cotton collar of the shirt covering most of his body sans his pale legs. He wasn't going to just start giving away information to this _human_ just because he asked, but when he looked up into the warm, hazel eyes of the boy the other pirates called "Blaine", he found acceptance.

"Kurt."

Blaine smiled at the boy. Kurt put his attention back on the foreign clothing drapped over his body. He felt the need to ask why. Why was this boy showing compassion towards him? If Kurt had been in any other situation, he wouldn't have looked twice at the boy before tearing the flesh right off his bones. In fact, he would have probably laughed at the pirate's useless screams, but Blaine was different. He looked up to see the pirate's gaze fixed ahead of him. He was rather attractive, Kurt admitted to himself. Most travelers that Kurt came upon would be covered to dirt from head to toe, but Blaine was clean. His tan skin glistened from the light layer of sweat covering his body. Yes, he was attractive. Kurt felt words topple out his mouth.

"You are different from the others."

Blaine looked down at the pale boy in his arms. He had a curious expression etched across his face. Kurt's eyes held so much emotion that Blaine felt himself sway slightly.

He was going to ask why. He needed to know why.

"Why do you cast me a second glance?" The merman blinked innocently.

"Because no one deserves to be trapped. Especially someone as beautiful as you." Kurt's eyes didn't waver from the other boys.

"Most men don't find me as beautiful as my sisters." Kurt directed his attention back to the soft, white shirt. A hint of sadness resided in his eyes, and Blaine felt his stomach clench. He wished he would never have to see that look in Kurt's eyes ever again, but the emotion only lingered for a second. The young pirate looked down at the delicate boy in his arms, and smiled.

"I find you more beautiful than all your sisters combined."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and searched his face for some sign of dishonesty. He was taken aback. No human had called him beautiful before, especially not more beautiful than his sisters. The human was lying, Kurt decided. Yet when he looked into Blaine's hazel, unwavering eyes he saw a sparkle of something, maybe adoration, but not dishonesty. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks, but forced it back down. This human was _not _going to make him blush. But still, every time he looked into his eyes, he couldn't help but feel a small twist in the bottom of his stomach. It wasn't painful. It was pleasant and made Kurt shift slightly in Blaine's strong arms. Maybe he fancied the young pirate? No. Kurt shook the thought from his mind. He _did not_ fancy a human.

Did he?

* * *

><p>"I need to rest."<p>

Kurt looked up at a panting Blaine. His face was glistening with sweat, and his arms were beginning to shake. Kurt started to feel slightly guilty for being a burden to Blaine.

"You said you would carry it." Blackbeard didn't even so much as turn around for his response.

"I wouldn't have to carry him if your crew hadn't been so clumsy!"

Blackbeard stopped.

"You need him for something, and I doubt he'll let any of _your_ crew carry him." Kurt shrank into Blaine's chest, and with that small movement, the young pirate knew he was right.

"Find a small pond for it to swim in." Blackbeard motioned for two older pirates to scout off somewhere. "It needs to be stored."

"HE HAS A NAME!"

Blackbeard finally turned around, staring at Blaine with what looked like betrayal. The whole lot had gone completely silent.

"What is his name then?" The captain took a step towards the shorter boy. Blaine swallowed his fear.

"Kurt."

Blackbeard scoffed before turning back to his crew. "Go! Now! Find a pond for _Kurt_." He turned to face the young pirate. "Anderson will look after _him_." The captain spat out the words as if they would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Kurt looked up at the courageous pirate. He was standing up for him. Blaine was standing up for _him. _The feeling in his stomach intensified, and whether he wanted to or not, Kurt knew.

He, a mermaid, fancied a human.

* * *

><p>The pond was small and clear, and it almost looked like glass had just been layered over a hole. Blaine carefully slipped the merman inside, throwing his shirt off to the side. Kurt gasped as his tail returned, and Blaine found himself reclining against a nearby tree. The bark scratched his tan back, and his arms pulsed from the release of weight.<p>

"Don't think of freeing him." Blaine looked up to see the captain glaring at him, murder heavy on his eyes. "I'll kill you faster than you knew possible." The captain's eyes flickered to Kurt who was swimming around in lazy circle. "He's rare. Not a soul alive to see a merman before us." Blackbeard turned to Kurt. "You _will_ sing for us." Kurt stopped swimming when he realized the pirate was speaking to him. "Your voice is probably even more precious than a mer_maid's_." Kurt backed against the pond as if to say 'no'. Blackbeard let out a maniacal laugh. "If you don't, you will die."

Kurt felt chills run down his body. The older pirate looked down at him with every intent of carrying out his threat.

"C'mon men! We must find the Spanish and… _persuade_ them to give us the secret of capturing a mermaid's voice."

Then they were gone, leaving Blaine and Kurt in their own silence and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dances to CD of Kurt and Blaine songs)<br>(stop dancing, Bella)  
>Neverrrrr!<strong>

**I think this will be the last chapter that strongly correlates with the movie. It already kinda strayed at the end. (shrugs)**

**Reviews make Klainebows and Sunshine.**


	4. Sing For Me

Chapter 4 - Sing for Me

**A/N: Rawr! I'm so sorry. I'm in Boston right now and the counselors didn't tell us the password for wi-fi until tonight. :(  
><strong>

**I have three chapters done so when I reach five reviews I publish next.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Will you sing for me, Blaine?" Kurt tilted his head to the side much like the mermaid on the boat had. Only, when Kurt smiled, there was no hidden meaning behind it. He wasn't luring Blaine to his death; he honestly wanted to hear him sing. Kurt rested his head delicately against his pale forearms and gazed up at the young pirate.<p>

Blaine smiled that smile and Kurt couldn't help but to widen his grin. How could someone from such a vile species be so amazing? The way his curls were completely untidy, but perfectly placed made Kurt wrinkle his nose in perplexity. Blaine laughed, and oh my, his laugh. It gave the merman a warm feeling that spread over his body. It lifted the knowledge that they weren't the same. When Blaine laughed, Kurt felt… _human._

Then there were his eyes. His eyes were something completely different. Kurt remembered thinking they were fit for a mermaid, but that still didn't seem to serve them justice. He could spend days staring into Blaine's eyes. No one color could fit them, he decided. Kurt sighed; it was too much.

Blaine rolled the thought of singing around in his mind. "I guess." He took a deep breath.

_The king and his men  
>stole the queen from her bed,<br>and bound her in her bones.  
>The seas be ours,<br>and by the powers,  
>Where we will we'll roam.<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

_Some men have died,  
>and some are alive.<br>And others sail on the sea.  
>With the keys to the cage,<br>and the devil to pay,  
>we lay to Fiddler's Green!<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

_The bell has been raised  
>from its watery grave.<br>Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
>We are a call to all.<br>Pay head to the squall,  
>and turn your sail toward home!<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

Blaine felt color rise in his cheeks as Kurt gazed up at him with adoring eyes. The merman was almost at a loss for words. He was trapped in the pirate's song. If Blaine hadn't quit singing, he might have slipped off below the water into a cloud of wonder that was Blaine's voice. Blaine looked upon Kurt with weary eyes as if he expected something. _A response maybe?_ The pale boy shook his head gently.

"You have a beautiful voice, and at some points I almost mistakened it for a mermaid's. Some of my sisters would be jealous." Kurt swam around the small pool of water, flicking his shining tail across the surface. Blaine smiled.

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled back, making Blaine's stomach flip-flop.

"Do you have a lass waiting for you back home?" Kurt felt his heart clench at the thought of the pirate saying yes and immediately regretted asking.

Blaine gave an easy laugh. "No. The young girls at home are all vile and full of themselves." He cast a lingering glance at the mermaid. "They aren't like you."

Kurt couldn't stop the blush that crept to his cheeks. Blaine smiled at him again, slightly entertained.

"Mer-people blush?"

Kurt dove into the pond and let the water cool his cheeks. This _human_ made him blush. Blush! Did he return the growing feeling that Kurt had? Did _he_ fancy a _merman? _Thoughts swam through his mind faster than he could handle. He took a deep breath. Thinking was easier underwater for Kurt. The outside world had never been a place for him. That is, until he met a certain black-haired pirate.

When he returned to peak his eyes over the edge of the clear water, Blaine had taken up a lying position next to the pond. His eyes had fallen shut and his breathing was slower. Had the pirate fallen asleep? Kurt waited for a few moments before he raised himself to where he was hovering over the human, inches from his face. The merman inhaled, and marveled at the scent that played across the pirate's body. His skin radiated sandal wood and lye soap. Kurt had never smelled anything like it. He so desperately wanted to bury his nose into the neck of the human. He couldn't. Kurt instead decided to run a damp finger across Blaine's warm chin and down his neck. His finger trailed down the curve of his collar bone and up the gentle slope of his shoulder. The young pirate did not stir. Kurt took a deep breath before running both hands down the smooth chest of the boy. He traced a circle around the hole in his lower stomach, Intrigued, the merman delicately pushed a finger inside. Strange.

"It's called a belly button."

Kurt's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Blaine smiled sleepily at him. Kurt's heart fluttered.

"How'd you get it?" Kurt moved to where his arms were resting gently on the pirate's chest, his head resting in his arms.

Blaine let out a small laugh. "When you're born, a cord connects you to your mother; it's how you get food and things that keep you alive. After you are born, you don't need the cord anymore because you use your mouth to eat. The whole is what's left after the doctors cut the cord off." Kurt leaned into Blaine, wide-eyed and intrigued. Blaine laughed gently, sitting up as he did so. Kurt made to move, but Blaine grabbed both his arms, pulling the merman on top of him. Kurt gasped at the warm air that touched his new limbs. He had only been out of the water twice, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over the feel of human legs.

Blaine ran his hands up the merman's human sides, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"How can you be real?" Both boys let the question fall from their lips at the same time, which resulted in a small laugh escaping them. Kurt searched the hazel eyes for a second, and surrendered.

Human lips shouldn't be tasted like this. Humans were food. He shouldn't let this human taste _him_. But, oh god, he loved it. Blaine's lips were soft and warm. They were _so_ warm. Kurt found his arms wrapping around the warmth that was Blaine. Then the human did something that made a sigh escape Kurt's lips: he ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip. He opened his mouth before even realizing what he was doing.

If Blaine's _lips_ tasted amazing, then he didn't have a word to describe what _this_ was like. A moan echoed in the back of the merman's throat, causing him to lean back slightly. He had moaned. _Moaned_ for a human, but there was a small part of him that didn't care. And with the next kiss, Kurt found that part of him becoming larger and larger. He let out sounds he didn't even _know_ he could make when Blaine sucked lightly on his neck. What was this feeling that seared every part of his body? The pirate ran a hand down Kurt's back, stopping at the dip of it. Kurt found a growing pressure residing in his lower abdomen. He pressed down and Blaine moaned, which only resulted in the pressure building even more. Blaine's hands started moving again, lower and lower. His name escaped Kurt's lips and a moan escaped Blaine's.

"Anderson!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap. Shit is about to go down.  
>(Bella, just shut up.)<br>But just look! He was about to get it on with a mermaid!  
>(Technically he's a merman.)<br>And **_**technically**_** you need to shut up, little voice in my head.  
>(You can't shut me up.)<br>Pshhhh.**

**So guys…? Eh? I feel I might have pushed the t rating, so let me know if I should change it cause this may or may not come back. (weighs options)**

**If you were wondering, the name of the song is "Hoist the Colours" they sang part of it in POTC at World's End.**

**Reviews make mer-babies!  
>…How do mermaids make babies anyway? O_o<strong>


	5. I'll Sing For You

Chapter 5 – I'll Sing for You

**A/N: (flails) You guys are so nice. I've been working on my stories from my iPod touch because we are on the bus so much, so I have to retype everything at the hotel (shrugs)**

**I changed the rating of this chappy to M because of the end.**

**This is basically Blaine's POV from the previous chapter and then more. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Will you sing for me Blaine?"<p>

Blaine looked up from his place by the tree to see Kurt resting his arms against the side of the pond. Blaine felt his breath catch. Adorable. His face spread into a grin as the boy smiled.

"I guess." He took a deep breath, knowing that no matter what he sang, he would never be the slightest bit good in the eyes of a mermaid.

_The king and his men  
>stole the queen from her bed,<br>and bound her in her bones.  
>The seas be ours,<br>and by the powers,  
>Where we will we'll roam.<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

_Some men have died,  
>and some are alive.<br>And others sail on the sea.  
>With the keys to the cage,<br>and the devil to pay,  
>we lay to Fiddler's Green!<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

_The bell has been raised  
>from its watery grave.<br>Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
>We are a call to all.<br>Pay head to the squall,  
>and turn your sail toward home!<em>

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>Hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die.<em>

As the last note rang out, the pirate swallowed. He searched Kurt's face for a trace of disgust, but all he saw was adoration. A blush crept to his cheeks as the merman told him words he would never believe.

"You have a beautiful voice, and at some points I almost mistakened it for a mermaid's. Some of my sisters would be jealous."

"Thank you." were the only words he could muster. Kurt smiled.

"Do you have a lass back home?" The merman winced at his own question and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"No. The girls at home are vile and full of themselves." He cast a lingering glance at the merman. "They aren't like you."

Then Blaine saw it. He knew he saw it.

Kurt blushed.

"Mer-people blush?"

Then Kurt was gone. The young pirate found himself scrambling to the edge of the pond.

"Wait!" But it was no use. Kurt had retreated deep into the lukewarm water. He fell back against the rough grass, letting it scratch his bare back. He could put his shirt on if he wanted to, but part of him didn't dare touch it. Kurt wore it. Kurt's scent was on it, and he wanted to keep it that way. Fatigue swept over him as little images of a merman swept over his eyelids. Why did he fancy something so deadly? He couldn't possibly be sane.

Blaine closed his eyes and let peaceful rest wash over him.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't move.<p>

He couldn't move.

He didn't dare move.

He simply refrained from inhaling the scent of the merman lingering above him. A soft finger ran along the curve of his jaw, neck, collar bone, and shoulder. It took everything in the pirate's power not to let out a content sigh and shiver at the touch. And then Kurt had his hands on him. His _hands_. They were traveling lower down his abdomen and Blaine could feel a twitch in his pants, Kurt's name danced playfully on his tongue, and he wanted so desperately to breathe it out. He opened his eyes as the merman traced a circle around his belly button, perplexed. Blaine smiled when he poked it and felt words tumble out of his mouth.

"It's called a belly button."

Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"How did you get it?" Kurt moved to where his arms were resting gently on the pirate's chest, his head resting on his arms.

Blaine laughed as he began to explain the process to a curious merman. Pure fascination spread across his face as the pirate went farther into a subject he never thought he would brush upon. He laughed gently once again.

His hormones were screaming at him to do _something_. This merman was testing him, and whatever the test was, he failed. He sat up slowly and grabbed Kurt's arms to pull him over his torso. The other boy let out a gasp as his scales slowly seemed to melt off his body. Blaine wanted to know if it hurt, but instead he found himself running his hands up the now human sides of Kurt. He had never seen something so perfect in his life.

"How can you be real?" Both boys let the question fall from their lips at the same time, which resulted in a small laugh escaping them. Kurt looked down at Blaine, an unreadable expression on his face. Then lips, soft and smooth, were on his.

Blaine thought he would explode from all the tension that escaped his body. He resisted the urge to tangle his hands in the light brown locks of the creature above him. He didn't make any sudden movement s that would end the kiss too soon. Kurt's lips tasted like sugar, pure sugar, but it wasn't sickly sweet. Before Blaine could stop himself, he was running his tongue across the merman's bottom lip. He marveled at the sigh that Kurt breathed into him. Kurt tasted divine. He was like the ocean, from his eyes to his lips.

Kurt emitted a small moan and broke away, shock covered his face. Blaine let a soft whine escape his mouth. He wanted Kurt's lips back so badly it physically hurt. He didn't wait for long. Kurt smashed his lips back onto Blaine's. He wanted to hear Kurt moan again. Every sound he made was fuel to the burning fire in Blaine's heart, and he was losing all ability to think in the merman's presence. He found his lips traveling down Kurt's flawless neck, and Kurt released more sounds that made Blaine grow harder and harder. His hands traveled down the smooth skin of Kurt's back, stopping at the dip that arched up to his backside. Blaine felt Kurt getting harder and wondered if the merman even knew what was happening down there. Nevertheless, he pressed down and Blaine felt a moan rattle around in his throat, causing Kurt to get even harder. The pirate's hands continued their journey south and the merman let Blaine's name slip across his lips; Blaine moaned again, pressing into Kurt.

"Anderson!"

Blaine shot up at the mention of his name, clutching a breathless Kurt to his chest. Kurt clawed at the pirate's chest in fear. Blaine let out a shaky breath. He was dead. Dead, dead, dead. Blackbeard took a step towards the younger pirate and Blaine slipped the merman back into the pond. He scrambled to his feet to try and escape what was sure to come, but Blackbeard had him by the hair. Kurt gasped and brought a hand to his mouth in shock, causing the captain to turn. A sinister smile played across his lips.

"You fancy him?" He asked once his crew began to reappear around him. The merman remained quiet. "Ha! Well isn't this delightful? Men, this creature fancies our little Anderson!" Blackbeard pulled at the shorter boy's hair, clenching his teeth so he hissed into the young pirate's ear. "And you fancy him."

Blaine struggled to free himself from the painful grip in his scalp, but to no avail. The men around him snickered.

"Sing." Blackbeard ordered at the merman. Kurt shook his head, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

The captain pulled out a knife and ran it down Blaine's chest, leaving a slender trail of blood behind. Blaine winced at the dull knife cutting into his skin. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of Blaine's blood from his mind. Blackbeard pushed the blade farther into the boys stomach. Blaine screamed in pain, and the other pirates laughed at his torture. Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter, but a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye.

"Sing."

Kurt backs away from the group of pirates. He couldn't escape the pond no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't run, he couldn't swim. He was hopelessly trapped. Blackbeard let out a sigh of annoyance. He plunged the knife deep into Blaine's stomach, and his body fell to the ground.

"Sing, or he dies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOO! Cliff hanger.  
>(Bella, you are so read to these readers.)<br>You have to have suspense somewhere.  
>(They are going to kill you.)<br>(gasps and turns to readers) Please don't.**

**Review or Blaine dies. Mwhahahahaha!**

**(yep, they're gonna kill you.)**


	6. Bottling the Impossible

Chapter 6 – Bottling the Impossible

**A/N: So Blaine and Kurt kept stealing the laptop and adding more and more to the story. I wanted to end it at Kurt standing, but the boys had other ideas. So, now this chapter has almost 2,000 words.**

**So, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"No!" Kurt darted across the pond, reaching over the edge for the injured boy, but he was too far away. Blackbeard laughed.<p>

"If you want your precious lover to live, you will sing."

Kurt's throat clenched. What choice did he have? He couldn't just let Blaine die. Blaine was different; he mad Kurt _feel_. Kurt didn't want to kill when he was with Blaine. He didn't have the need to rip him apart. He wanted Blaine and everything he could give him. No one else would come along looking for him; he didn't want anyone to come find him. Kurt was perfectly fine—more than fine—spending the rest of his days with this human, but he wouldn't be able to if Blaine died. He closed his eyes, and let out a slow and steady breath.

_Home is behind.  
>The world ahead,<br>and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow  
>To the edge of night<br>Until the stars are all aligned._

Blackbeard and his men watched with astonishment as the slender cut began to heal itself. The blood was pulled back into the body. There wasn't even the slightest trace of a scar.

_Mist and shadow  
>Cloud and shade.<em>

_All shall fade._

The skin around the deep hole slowly began to pull together.

_All shall,_

Blackbeard quickly removed his knife from the young pirate's stomach.

_Fade._

Blaine gasped for breath, and his hazel eyes shot open. Kurt let out a small squeak of happiness before reaching out to grab the human's hand. Blaine took it up in both of his, and kissed the palm thankfully before clutching it to his healed chest. Blackbeard scoffed as a tear rolled down the merman's cheek.

"You'll sing again, or Anderson here might not be so lucky with were my knife lands." Kurt looked up with hatred into the dark eyes of the captain. "Men, as the Spanish said." He gestured loosely to the pool. Two burly zombie crew members tied a silk rope around the merman's neck, knocking the recovered pirate out of the way. They draped the other end of the rope into a clear jar.

"Sing."

Kurt looked to Blaine, who's eyes had fallen shut. Blackbeard twirled a knife in his fingers. "Do I need to _persuade_ you again?"

Kurt let a string of melodious "oo's" and "ah's", causing the rope to glow a faint gold. The color crept up the rope gingerly, but when it reached the jar, the silk leaked a thick, black liquid.

"What is this!" Blackbeard grabbed the jar, letting the rope fall across the rough grass. He swirled the liquid around the jar, and it clung to the sides, leaving the entire container coated in the thickness. He threw it to the ground. "Find Gonzales! He couldn't have gotten far!"

Men ran off in different directions, letting out furious battle calls. Blackbeard kicked the shards of glass farther into the forest before storming off after his crew. Kurt ripped off the silk rope and turned to the resting boy.

"Blaine!" He reached out with a pale arm, but it was no use. He was too far away. The merman scanned over the small clearing, stopping at the white shirt at the side of the pond. He swam as fast as his body could take him, and hesitated when he reached the edge. _For Blaine. Do it for him._ Kurt placed his hands on the edge of the grassy pond, and hoisted himself up to the edge. He shivered as his tail melted off him, leaving behind two wet legs. He reached for the shirt and pulled it across his pale arms. The merman fumbled with the button lining the material, but managed to finish them in a brief amount of time. In the end, the shirt's sleeves reached halfway down his forearms, rolled up, even though they hit Blaine's elbows when the pirate wore it. The hem swished around the middle of thigh and Kurt couldn't help but feel small. He released a deep breath before shifting to where he was on his hands and knees, staring with determination at the boy twenty feet away from him. Walking might have been impossible, but he could manage crawling. Slowly.

His pace was that of a snail's, but the merman reached his pirate. Kurt sat in the rough grass and pushed a stray curl away from the human's face.

"Blaine."

The pirate did not stir. Kurt sighed and leaned down to place a kiss softly on the boy's lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt?"

The merman laughed joyfully before throwing himself on the pirate peppering his face with kisses. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I am now." Slowly, Blaine reached up to cup the back of the merman's neck, bringing his lips down to his. Kurt wove his fingers into the pirate's curly hair, deepening the kiss. Kissing Blaine, he would never get tired of being pressed this close to Blaine. Blaine broke off, holding the merman's face in his hands.

"An hour."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, confused.

"An hour is all the time we have to think of a way to escape." Blaine ran a calloused thumb across the merman's soft cheek. Kurt responded by resting his head against Blaine's warm chest.

"I want to leave this island, Blaine."

The pirate sighed as he ran a hand through Kurt's light brown hair. "How?"

"There's a cave on the east side of the island. I've heard my sisters speak of it. Pirates come from everywhere to use its power, much like your captain. He came for my voice, and won't leave until he's made me sing until I can't speak. He'll leave me here to die, and then go and make a fortune off my voice." A tear rolled down his cheek, and Blaine sighed when he felt it hit his cheek.

"I won't let that happen."

Kurt looked up into the pirate's beautiful eyes. "But how?"

Blaine sat up, moving Kurt to where he was positioned in the pirate's lap, legs wrapped around his lower back. He pushed a piece of hair away from the merman's forehead. "We'll go to the cave, and we'll escape together. I'll take you to my family, and we'll live where Blackbeard can't find us. I'll build us a house with my father and brothers, and we'll dig a large hole, fill it with water, and you can stay there. We can do this." He stopped and kissed the merman on the lips lovingly. "All my life, I've walked around thinking there was something missing from it. Here with you, I feel complete."

Kurt closed his eyes. "No."

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. "No?"

"No." Kurt smiled. "I don't want to love in a pond; I want to be a human. I want to walk with you, I want to sleep next to you at night, I want to understand all these feelings you put inside me, because Blaine,"

The pirate looked up from teary eyes.

"You make me feel complete."

Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him so fast, the merman felt dizzy. He kissed him and tasted him, and Kurt knew he would never get tired of this. Blaine was that thought in the back of his mind when he wondered if there was more for him. Blaine was his other half, and it didn't matter if they had known each other for a day or for a hundred days, they would end up together.

Kurt pulled back reluctantly. "You can't carry me all the way there."

Blaine mulled the thought around in his mind.

"It's a day's walk."

The pirate closed his eyes and brought himself to standing position, reaching out a hand towards Kurt. The merman grasped it with both of his pale hands as Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist. He pulled back to where he could hold both Kurt's hands in his. He smiled as the merman stood up correctly.

"You're standing."

Kurt was simply glowing with excitement. "I'm standing! Blaine! I'm standing!" Kurt bounced a little at the last exclamation, sending him crumbling back towards the ground. Blaine was quick to catch him.

"One step at a time, Love." Kurt beamed at the last word, and reddened slightly. He lifted himself back up with the help of Blaine. His new legs weren't use to all this weight. Blaine kissed his cheek as he straightened. Kurt was slightly taller than him. _But why are my clothes are so much bigger on him?_He wondered.

Kurt gripped both of Blaine's tan hands as he took a step forward. His leg burned from all the pressure on it all of the sudden, and he started to shake. Blaine reached forwards to catch him before he fell, but the merman stomped his foot on the ground triumphantly.

"My first step and I'm not on the ground!" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around the pirate's neck. Blaine leaned forward to kiss the boy lightly, but Kurt tightened his arms and deepened the kiss. Blaine took a step back and Kurt followed then he gasped.

"Blaine, walk with me."

Blaine stared at him before taking another step back, and Kurt followed suit. They continued this almost dance-like routine for several minutes before the pirate slipped out of the merman's grip and Kurt took five steps before collapsing onto Blaine. He laughed. "I did it!"

Blaine crashed his lips onto Kurt's. "Come get me Kurt."

Kurt took steps carefully before reaching the pirate standing ten feet away. There was a crack and muffled yells of the pirates returning as Blaine leaned in to kiss the merman. They gasped and Blaine watched in amazement as adrenaline pumped through the other boy's veins, and he tore the shirt off and ran for the pond. He resurfaced with a smile stretched across his face.

"I—"

"Anderson!" Blaine spun to meet the captain's beady gaze.

"Sir."

"Get the creature and bring 'em to the Spanish's camp. He won't tell us what's wrong unless we bring the merman. Put your shirt on him and follow me. Quickly!"

* * *

><p>"I see it knows how to walk finally."<p>

Blaine had his arm around Kurt's small waist as Blackbeard led them out of the clearing. The pirate rolled his eyes at the captain's pronoun use.

"The Spanish moved camp and its placement is conveniently located so that the walk to the Cave of Wonders is only half a day's walk away. We got to go through the cave to get back to London, Anderson."

Kurt looked over to Blaine.

They had the walking down, getting to the cave would be easier, but now they had more pirates to escape.

About three hundred Spaniards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DA!**

**I'm leaving Boston today and going to Myrtle beach, but there is no wi-fi there so I published this chapter kind of as a present. I'll be back next weekend with hopefully a few chapters under my belt. The beach always inspired me.  
><strong>

**The voice in my head is on vacation as well.  
><strong>


	7. Seven Hour Storm

Seven Hour Storm

**A/N: (So, Bella kinda forgot how to breathe when she saw 1.8K hits on this story on her birthday. Here is the next chapter, lovelies… 3,000 words? WHAT?)**

**(There is a little bit of Spanish in this chapter, and we had to ask for our sister's help seeing as we took French and she took Spanish. So the translation might be weird because she's only in ninth grade. All Spanish is in italics.)**

**(OC warning. We asked our cousin if we could use his personality/appearance for the OC. He said only if it had his name. So, meet out cousin. His last name is pronounced Gooz-maun. Not Guz-man.)**

**(We own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>"Here he is." Blackbeard pushed Kurt forward, and the merman fell to the ground at Gonzales's feet. The Spaniard smirked at the other captain.<p>

"He?"

Blackbeard's face dropped. Blaine didn't see his captain spin on his heels to bring the back of his hand to the pirate's cheek. His head snapped to the side with such force, Blaine's legs slid out from under him and his backside smacked forcefully on the dusty ground. Kurt gasped and scrambled to the fallen pirate's side. Blaine's cheek throbbed painfully, and he winced when Kurt delicately ran a finger across the swollen flesh. He frowned at the pirate before resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

_You're not alone  
>because you're here with me.<br>And nothing will ever come between us. _

Blaine shivered at the warm breath dancing across his neck. A cooling sensation spread across his cheek, and he didn't need a mirror to know his cheek was healed of its bruise-to-be.

"Blackbeard, what was just exchanged?"

The captain laughed at the two boys curled together. "They fancy each other. It's proven quite useful to us. You see, whenever the lad is in trouble, the creature'll do whatever we ask of it."

The two captains exchanged a knowing look before Blackbeard pulled Kurt off of Blaine.

"Now what do we need to do to make the creature sing right?"

Gonzales tapped his finger against his chin and pondered the question for a moment. "You say the rope was gold, but when it was in the jar it was _negro_?"

"Black?" Blackbeard raised an eyebrow.

"Black,_ negro_." Gonzales rolled his eyes._ "Los hombres! Buscar una cuerda de seda! Ahora!"_

Men began running across the camp, searching for more silk rope. The Spanish captain smiled evilly at the merman and ran a tan finger under his chin. Kurt grimaced and jerked his head away from the gesture. Gonzales's smile dropped, and two men appeared with thin, silk rope.

"Martinez, Rodriguez!" He snatched the rope from the two young men. "/Le tomó tiempo suficiente!/" He turned to Blackbeard and Kurt and wrapped the rope around the merman's slender neck. A young boy walked not ten feet from them carrying swords and sheathes. Captain Gonzales pointed to him.

"Guzman! _Frascos!"_

The boy snapped up and let all the swords fall to the ground before running up to the captain.

_"Si, Cap'n!"_ then he kissed his hand and ran off. Blaine looked to Kurt and furrowed his eyebrows at the boy's actions.

He was back in less than a minute with an armful of jars. "Cap'n."

_"Gracias."_ He plucked a jar from the boy's arms and motioned for him to sit. Blaine watched the boy's scared expression as he took a seat next to him. Kurt looked at Blaine with sadness swimming in his eyes. Blaine so desperately wanted to hold the other boy and tell him it would be okay, but no such action was possible.

_"Canta. _Sing."

Kurt looked to Blaine who motioned for him to sing.

_oh, now I am a soldier,_

_My Captain's gone before_

_And I hear the trumpet_

_Sounding on that morn._

_From the flowing fountain,_

_Drink everlasting life_

_And I hear the trumpet_

_Sounding on that morn._

The rope glowed gold, but the end leaked black again.

"See!" Blackbeard held up the jar with the thick, black liquid. Gonzales took it and inhaled the scent. His face fell.

"It reeks of sadness." The Spaniard walked over to the young, Spanish boy and took another jar from his arms. He twirled the clear container absentmindedly in his hands. Fire light caught on the surface, lighting up the captain's face.

"You said they fancy each other?" Gonzales didn't take his eyes off the jar.

"Aye."

He smiled. "Then why not put them _juntos_? Together." A crooked smile pulled at the corner of Gonzales's mouth as he looked up into the other captain's eyes.

"Anderson!" Blackbeard pointed a finger at the smaller boy and then motioned for him to sit next to Kurt. He slid over and placed his hand over Kurt's and squeezed. The other boy looked up and smiled.

"Now, sing."

He exhaled.

_You sweep us away like a dream._

_Like grass which springs up in the morning._

_In the morning, it springs up and flowers._

_By evening it withers and fades._

_Throughout all time,_

_You have been our home,_

_Have been our home._

_Throughout all time,_

_You have been our home._

_Make us know the shortness of our life._

_That we may gain wisdom of heart._

_O, relent. Is your anger forever?_

_Show pity to your servants._

_Throughout all time,_

_You have been our home,_

_Have been our home._

_Throughout all time,_

_You have been our home._

"Yes!" Blackbeard clutched the jar, almost completely full of a shining gold liquid. Lightning cracked through the darkening sky, and the older pirate let the jar slip through his fingers. It sailed towards the earth, spilling as it did. Then the container hit and the contents of it soaked into the ground. Golden flowers began sprouting up in its place.

"No!" Both captains fell to the ground where the glass lay. Gonzales regained himself before Blackbeard did. He cleared his throat.

"We will try again at dawn. A storm is approaching, and we can't let it get sick. Its voice might get affected."

"Where will they stay?" Blackbeard brushed off his trousers.

"Guzman will show them to his quarters." Gonzales shot dagger-like eyes at the dark-haired boy. He quickly got up, letting the jars topple to the ground.

_"Shit. Si, Cap'n Gonzales."_ He grabbed both of the boys by the arms and pulled them into the camp.

* * *

><p>His tent was small, but it fit the three boys well enough. The Spanish boy sat on his cot staring at the two boys with a scared expression. You could barely see his chocolate eyes behind his long, wavy black hair. Little hints of a mustache etched his upper lip, and his body shook slightly as if he was afraid something would come and take him away at any moment. Kurt moved slightly against Blaine, and the boy flinched.<p>

"We aren't going to hurt you."

"H-how do I know you t-tell the truth?" He gripped the side of the cot so hard, his tan knuckles started to turn white.

"Because we are prisoners. I never agreed to anything other than being a cabin boy. And Kurt," Blaine looked down at the pale boy "Kurt is being used for his voice. They'll kill him when they are done with him."

The boy looked down at Blaine, his shaking subsiding slightly, and his grip loosened.

"I am prisoner too. Gonzales killed my family, and took me for work. Every morning he tells me _'__tienes suerte__que te__salvó_; You are lucky I spared you.' but part of me wish that he killed me with my _familia._ I try to escape, but there is no way off the island."

The boy's shaking stopped. Blaine stood up and sat next to him. "What's your name?"

"Christian. Christian Guzman."

"I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is Kurt. We are trying to escape as well. Kurt says there is a cave about half a day's walk from here, and we can escape through there. But we need food and water and clothes for Kurt."

Christian looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, then into Kurt's ocean-like one's. "We escape together. I only have two canteens water and some tack. I have clothes for Kurt though." Christian grabbed a rolled up bundle of cloth, letting the two canteens and a piece of tack, wrapped in cloth fall to the floor. He threw some beaten navy pants, a worn red shirt, and a black leather vest to Kurt. He slipped on the pants, and handed the white shirt he was wearing back to Blaine, who put it back on as Kurt put on the shirt and vest. Christian handed him a pair of black, lace up boots that came up to his knees.

"I am to shine Gonzales's shoes. These are his, but to hell with him." Kurt smiled up at the Spanish boy. Blaine extended a hand to Kurt and all three of them sat on the thin cot. This was really happening. Christian stood up.

"I'll stand outside tent. When all men have gone in tents because of storm, we will leave."

The boys nodded at the tanner boy before he left. Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine.

"We're leaving, Blaine." Blaine kissed the merman's forehead. Kurt sat up and pushed him backwards onto the cot, kissing him desperately on the lips. He let the pirate explore his body with his hands, and gasped as Blaine sucked lightly on his neck. He still didn't understand all these feeling this pirate made him feel. There was the fire that burned across his skin and left and addictive burn, and then there was that pressure in his lower body. Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine gasped. He sat up, looking down at the obvious bulges in his and Blaine's trousers.

"What are those?"

Blaine laughed, but quickly closed his mouth when he saw that Kurt was completely serious. "Oh."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"When you feel really, _really_ good, _that_ happens. When I touch you like this:" Blaine ran his hand gently up the inside of Kurt's thigh, stopping at the crease of his leg and groin. Kurt whined. He had never had anyone touch him like this before. "Or when I kiss you like this:" Blaine pulled the merman down and sucked lightly on his collar, and kissed him up his neck to his ear, which he blew on and bit lightly. Kurt shivered.

"That happens. It means you want more." He whispered into his ear.

"I want _you_." Blaine moaned gently at Kurt's words. He sat up again, clutching Kurt to his chest, when thunder cracked loudly around them. Christian ran in and stopped at the two boys tangled in each other.

"Now."

* * *

><p>It was no more than five minutes before all three boys were completely soaked to the bone with warm rain. Palm trees swayed around them as the wind blew violently. Kurt shrieked when one came crashing down right next to him. It was completely stupid, walking in a downpour like this. But they didn't have a choice. It was either this, or a fate close to death.<p>

Kurt knew which direction the sea was. Said it was "mermaid instinct". The two boys followed him towards the shore, taking refuge every once in a-while under trees with branches and leaves that formed canopies around them.

"Kurt, you rest. Blaine and I stay awake." Christian looked to Blaine and both pirates nodded. Kurt slid into Blaine's lap carefully and drifted off within seconds.

"Why's he so tired?" Christian looked down at the pale boy resting peacefully in Blaine's arms. Blaine ran his fingers slowly through the boy's wet hair, catching the beads of water that rolled down his face with gentle kisses.

"He's not use to legs."

Christian furrowed his eyebrows behind his dripping bangs.

"He's a mermaid, actually, mer_man_. When he's not submerged in water, he has legs. He only really learned how to walk a few days ago. He took it up relatively fast."

Christian nodded and looked out the canopy of leaves. "When we escape, what happen to me? I have no _familia_."

Blaine rolled Christian's statement around in his mind. "Do you have anything against horses?"

Christian whipped his head back to face Blaine and Kurt against the tree trunk. "No."

"My father is always looking for a few extra stable hands. You'd have food, a place to sleep, and even a few extra pounds to spend."

The Spaniard smiled. "_Gracias_. That would be _muy bien_."

More thunder and lightning crashed around them. "We should probably get back to walking before the storm lets up and men come to our tent, looking for us." Blaine shook Kurt gently, waking the boy from his light slumber. "Kurt, we need to keep moving. How far from the shore are we?"

Kurt stretched his arms and legs out before closing his eyes and breathing out a response. "Not long, maybe a few hours. How long have we been traveling?"

Blaine reached for his pocket watch and clicked it open. "With the three times we took to rest, about seven hours. A seven hour storm, Calypso must be angry." Blaine let out a sigh.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They reached the shore as the storm was letting up. The sea was calming and the trees began to sway less. Fallen trees spotted the beach like sea shells, there were so many. Kurt sat on the edge of one and gazed out into the sea.<p>

"Sisters! I need help!"

Blaine ran to Kurt's side when he realized what the merman was doing. Christian followed as a tail sprouted up behind a tree that was mostly in the ocean, not ten feet away. Four pairs of hands appeared, two pale—though not as pale as Kurt—one tan, and the other dark.

"Kurt?" A brunette raised her head over the trunk and propped itself on one of the pairs of pale hands. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Rachel." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Christian sighed next to him, causing the Rachel's smile to vanish.

"Who are they?" The other hands vanished.

Kurt stood up and grabbed the two pirates' hands tightly, walking over to the part of the tree that was still on shore.

"Don't hurt them Rachel." He motioned for Christian to sit on the beach while he sat down on the trunk with Blaine. He let his feet fall in the water, but not enough for his tail to regrow. He placed a hand next to Rachel's. "They were kind to me."

"But they're _men_." Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel turned to see a blonde appear a few feet down the tree.

"Not all men a cruel, Quinn." Kurt glared at the blonde for a moment before smiling up at Blaine.

"This is Blaine, and we're escaping this island with the help of Christian over there." He pointed towards the shore where the Spanish boy was drawing shapes in the sand.

"Why do you want to leave, Kurt?" A dark girl with black hair surfaced next to Rachel.

"Mercedes, you know how I use to say I felt like something was missing?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Well I found it… in Blaine." Kurt smiled lovingly up at the pirate.

"Well, he does look a lot nicer than most of the scum that comes through our waters. He's even slightly attractive."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the tan girl with flowing black hair next to Quinn. "Santana, you find something nice in every pirate."

"No, Santana is right. He does look nice." Quinn smiled up at Blaine along with Kurt.

"He's still nothing compared to my Brittany." Santana smirked and plunged back into the clear water, darting off towards the horizon.

"Who's Brittany?" Blaine frowned.

"Many moons ago, there was a beautiful blonde girl that crossed our path with a bunch of sailors. Santana took to her quickly. They shared a bond, and Santana was going to ask her to become one of us. But, one night, a man in a wheeled chair came and took her back to the ship, and she hasn't seen her since. Santana still says that she will return one day, yet none of us have the heart to tell her otherwise." Quinn sighed.

Rachel looked around. "Why did you call us, Kurt?"

"Oh, where is the cave that you all have told me stories about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Glee girls!**

**The little clip of a song was the beginning of the chorus of "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. The second and third ones were choir songs I sang on tour two weeks ago. They're "Hear the Trumpet" and "You Have Been Our Dwelling Place". I was trying to come up with old-ish songs, and my sister suggested hymns or something. There aren't a lot of hymns that don't mention God in them. So, there might be a few random songs that you guys have probably never heard of that I had to pull from memory. It's not easy finding songs for this fic.**

**Christian acts like that around all new people because he has extreme paranoia and is prone to anxiety attacks. Other than that, he's pretty cool. Wicked at video games too. He's really Puerto Rican though, not Spanish.**

**Also, I have a newborn spider monkey named Klaine that survives off of reviews. (reaches out) Please feed him. (sniffles) If he dies, (dramatic pause; clutches chest) I don't think I could continue on. (tear)**

**(oh my Grilled Cheesus, Bella. {walks to far corners of mind} I just can't.)**

**Come back Ellvee!**

**P.S. I swear I'm not mental. I talk to myself when I write, and some of that insanity just kinda leaked through. When she talks, she is in parentheses. () When I talk none.**

**Ellvee = LV = Little Voice. Not very creative, I know.**

**Once again, not mental… medically at least. :]**

**Feed Klaine.**


	8. A Note

I was supposed to have the new chapter up two days ago, but people who will go unnamed locked the wi-fi because he got pissed. I am at Lovethebroken's (lovethebroken[dot]tumblr[dot]com) casa posting this. So this fic is on hiatus until further notice. I am quiet sorry.

ALSO! I've been randomly playing around with a Prince and the Pauper fic, and I wondered if anyone would be interested in it. I already have seven chapters done, so once all the technical difficulties are worked out, I will have a constant update rate worked out for it if you guys want it.  
>It's Klaine btw.<p>

Once again, quiet sorry.

~Bella

P.S. Any questions, comments, rude remarks you have can and will be answered at my tumblr. (no-one-can-touch-us[dot]tumblr[dot]com) LOVE YOU ALL! (ninja hugs)


	9. New Home

New Home  
>Chapter 8<p>

**WARNING: Long A/N.**

**Hiya! Guess who's back? (wiggles eyebrows) I really do feel awful about all of this.**

**Chapter summary: Back story, Family Times, Flashback, and Fluffy Cotton Candy.**

**AND ALMOST FREAKING 4,000 words. Da fuck? I swear...**

**Just saying…**

**And HUZZAH! Over 100 story alerts! You guise. If I could, I would give candy hugs to every single one of you.**

**SO. IMPORTANT STUFF NOW.**

**I have this Fic finished. It's 13 chapters long. Isn't it funny how I intended for this to never go past ten? I actually was planning for it to stop at five or something. (shrugs) The characters have their own plans.**

**With that being said… I will not publish until I have ten reviews for each chapter (Klaine is getting big y'all) that's 10% of the people who have Deadly on Alert.**

**Look at me. Doing math.**

**On another note… Number on a Napkin is currently on hiatus. I've been getting slack on summer reading so, yeah. I wish to start off senior year correctly!**

**I have two projects in production:**  
><strong>Prince and the Pauper fic and Prince Kurt fic. (mystical fingers)<strong>

**There is also a little one-shot that has been sitting around in my computer that I need to publish. (shrugs)**

**To anyone wondering why I could put up one-shots but not update this story:**  
><strong>Deadly is saved in my home computer, not my laptop. I can't just take a computer and monitor into an Internet café like I can with my laptop. I promise I wasn't lying about my Wi-Fi being down.<strong>

**One other thing: there will be a span of one to two months when I will publish NOTHING. Cause when I sit down to write, I usually stay put for about three or more hours, immersed in my own little world. I'm moving and won't be allowed that time anymore. The only writing I will be able to do is pen and paper. Sorry.**

**That is all.**

**Deadly:**

**Warning, I made Burt, Blaine's dad because he's so accepting and Burt loves Blaine as a son and Blaine loves Kurt and everyone will be happy. JUST GO WITH IT! Kay? Peachy.**

**I own nothing… except my awesome cousin. Yeah.**

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

Really dark.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably as the gentle crashing of water echoed around him. Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he visibly relaxed. The pirate trailed a rough thumb over the other boy's smooth hand, and yeah, he could hold Kurt's hand forever.

"Here it is." Quinn gestured to a smooth, black arch highlighted by a single sunbeam shining in from the outside world. It was the only form of light in the entire cave, yet it bounced off the black water and made most of the damp cavern slightly visible. Christian walked through it precariously. Nothing happened. Quinn snickered at the pirate's failed attempt for transport.

"The moon has to be in the center of the sky so that a beam of light can shine through that crack." the blonde pointed at a small crack that held the sun in its opening. It couldn't have been any bigger than Blaine's arm.

"So we wait?" Kurt took a step forward, making to pull his hand out of Blaine's in the process, but the pirate simply took a step with him. He wasn't ready to let go.

"You boys wait." Mercedes's voice resonated around them before being followed by two splashes. "You must be tired after all."

Kurt smiled down at the dark-skinned mermaid before dropping to the floor and leaning against a large rock settled to the side of the small pond. Blaine looked to see Christian do the same, and shortly after, the cave was filled with a gentle snoring coming from the Spaniard. By the time Blaine slid down to sit next to Kurt, the merman was asleep. Kurt adjusted his position unknowingly, it seemed, to where Blaine's shoulder was passed off as a pillow. Both boys had an arm around the other—Blaine's more protectively placed than Kurt's. He smiled down at the sleeping boy. Mercedes clicked her tongue.

Blaine glanced warily at the mermaid. "You aren't going to attack me or anything, are you?"

She laughed. "No." Mercedes looked down at her brother. "I've never seen Kurt like this before. I was closer to him than any of my other sisters, and even when he seemed happy, his smiles never fully reached his eyes. No one else could see it but me. Sometimes," she let out a tense laugh, "he would tell me about dreams of living on land, and we'd have a laugh before pushing the thoughts out of our minds. But now… he seems so peaceful, and there's this light in his eyes I've never seen before, and I can't help but think it has to do with… with you."

Blaine rolled Mercedes' words around in his mind. He had seen something almost shine inside Kurt every time he looked at him. Blaine never would have thought it had to with himself. To think that he could make someone this happy was a new concept for him… Kurt made him happy. Kurt made the world a better place. Even in the seven hour storm, Blaine could always see this light at the end. Kurt gave him optimism and hope.

"I love him." The sleeping merman stirred slightly at the words and tightened his grip around Blaine's waist. Mercedes smiled with him. It really was quite strange. He meets this beautiful boy, this beautiful _deadly_ boy, and a few days later he can't help but feel something almost magically pulling at him. It pulls him towards Kurt. It _throws_ him at Kurt, and nothing on earth can seem to stop it now that they've found each other.

"He needs love. He never really killed that many men anyways. Whenever men were on our beaches, he would stay back in the water unless one of us looked like we were losing a battle. There was always something off about him. We use to say that he was a human baby dropped in mermaid-infested waters, and he just grew a tail and went with it. Looking at him now, I can't help but to think maybe we were right." She laughed slightly. "I'll be back once the moon rises. Rachel and Quinn will come in and out to make sure you are safe. Take care of Kurt, Blaine."

She was gone.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up you lazy pirates!"<p>

A cold stream of water blew across Blaine's relaxed face, causing him to sputter unintelligently. He shook from the sudden temperature change, jostling Kurt awake.

"What is it, Quinn?" Christian rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"It's almost time for the moon to be positioned, and a few disgusting pirates are lurking about outside the cave. They appear too stupid to find the entrance." The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed at her own insult.

"How much time do we have?" Kurt shot in the air and paced in front of the archway.

"Five minutes. After that, you will have no more than two minutes to make it through the door. Think of where you want to go. Think of the smells, the sounds, the scenery."

"Blaine." The Spaniard glanced warily towards him.

"Yes?"

"We don't know anything about your family's stables." Kurt choked out.

"Umm." this was a problem. The two boys he planned on rescuing had no idea where they were going, and he didn't know what would happen if they all three walked through, thinking about different things. He needed to describe as much as he could in as little time as possible. Where to begin?

"There's a road with shops on one side, and on the other side there is a large, brown stable with black shutters. A gold bell is attached to the side of the large black doors. We have twelve horses inside the hay covered building, so it smells like hay obviously. The ceiling has patches in it where sunlight filters through, and sometimes you can hear a bird chirping over the various sounds the horses are making. If you walk all the way through, in the back left corner, fairly hidden, there is a black door with a gold sign that reads: "Anderson Family Living Quarters". It opens up to a small alleyway with lamps lining it. The houses are all made of a white, brick-like material, and have small, wrought iron gates protecting each small courtyard. It's quiet lovely actually. Only the higher families with personal businesses live down it. You can always smell some housewife baking a pastry, and—" Blaine started to get lost in the mental picture he had created for himself… of the house he hadn't seen in years.

"It's time!" Quinn jumped straight in the middle of Blaine's description and the black archway glowed a midnight blue.

"Think of the stables!" Blaine grabbed the other boys' hands and stepped through the archway into a white light.

* * *

><p>A light scratchy feeling brushed against Blaine's back as the sound of neighing filled his ears. He could still feel the two boys firmly clutching at his hands.<p>

They made it.

"We did it!" The ex-pirate pulled the boys up and inhaled deeply the smell of hay and horse manure.

Christian sighed before closing his eyes and marveling in his freedom. He stepped away from the other boys before collapsing face-first into hay.

"That can't be clean."

Blaine laughed at the merman's disgusted face. He laughed at the Spaniard's… odd was of celebrating his freedom. He laughed because he was free.

"Come on men. Let me show you to my father." Blaine extended the hand that wasn't being clutched by Kurt to Christian. The Spaniard took it before brushing off his seawater-damp clothes. Hay crunched lightly under their feet as the three boys walked through the doors that they would walk through for the rest of their lives.

The entryway was spectacular. Kurt remembered the magically sculpted coral that curled into arches and pieces of art, but nothing could compare to this. The walls rose up two stories with sea-foam green paper and red paisley swirling over it. Oil lamps were artfully attached to the wall as it led down a hall to a golden sitting room. An iron, spiral staircase was tucked in the corner, and the closer you got to it, the stronger the smell of fresh bread became. A large portrait sat over the mantle of a sturdy, balding man in his Sunday best. Next to him sat a beautiful young woman with brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. She held a baby—dressed in far too nice of clothes for his age—with unruly black hair.

"That's the last painting of my mom ever made. She died a few years later of tuberculosis." Blaine sighed as he admired the portrait.

"She's beautiful."

"_Si_."

A long silence stretched across the house. Blaine clapped his hands and spun to face the other two. "My father should be in his study. Please make yourselves comfortable." He made a grand gesture towards the various seatings around the room. "I'll be right back."

And he vanished down the hall and up the ebony staircase in the entryway.

When he reached the dark blue study, Blaine lingered in the doorway. His father—whom he hadn't seen in two years—sat at his large desk, parchment and quill sitting before him. He, however, was gazing at a portrait of Blaine placed to the right of his desk. Blaine's mother sat to the left. The oil lamps flickered and caught a glistening tear in the corner of his eye.

Tears stung Blaine's eyes as he advanced into the room, and let a strangled sob escape his throat. "Father?"

The man turned.

"Blaine?"

"Father!" He ran to embrace the elder man of the household before letting a strand of tears fall across his face.

"How did you get back?"

"I-I saved some people, and w-we escaped from Blackbeard." The ex-pirate wiped frantically at his tears as his father gestured for him to sit down. He took a seat across from his son in a rather large, leather chair, prepared to soak in every detail of his son's story.

"They're down in the sitting room."

"Our sitting room?" He straightened.

Blaine nodded. They both made their way down the stairs to the pair of boys perched precariously on the chairs.

"Kurt, Christian. This is my father: Burt Anderson."

"Well," Burt sat across from the three boys. "let me hear your tale."

* * *

><p>"—and they sent a few of us out to lure the mermaids. The moment the first one attacked, it was over. Men were disappearing left and right, and in the end, only around twenty of us survived. I had retreated to the beach to wait out the carnage; that's when I saw Kurt."<p>

"I had come up to help my sister Tina when a large piece of wood fell over me. All my sisters had retreated when Blaine came over to me. I thought he was going to kill me. He had his sword pointed at me, but he used it to move the wood away. I thought I was free until he stabbed my tail."

Blaine winced. "I wasn't really thinking at that time. I just wanted to keep you there and look at you. You were—are the most beautiful thing I have seen. I remember just wanting to sit there and hold you. You looked so scared. Then Blackbeard threw a net over you, and my stomach twisted when you started flailing underneath."

Christian and Burt leaned forward, both hearing the story for the first time. Christian hearing it in more detail than the rough version the boys gave him in the tent.

"They put me in a glass box. I kept saying to myself, 'It's over. You're going to die.' but just when I was breathing in my last portion of fresh air, Blaine popped the trunk open. At that moment I knew he was different.

"Then the trunk broke, and I fell to the ground. A cold sensation spread over my waist and tail; it was as if my tail was simply melting off. And Blaine—" Kurt looked over to Blaine. Smiling at him slightly, an involuntary blush peeked across his cheeks. "Blaine gave me his shirt, and he carried me."

The two boy's hands found each other, the shorter of the two giving a reassuring squeeze to the other.

"He fought for my voice and opinion. He demanded I had somewhere to stay. They found a little pond for me, but left shortly after to find a way to bottle my voice. That's when—"

"That's when I sang to you."

Kurt smiled. "Yes. You sang for me, and I went into the water trying to unravel my feeling for you. You were kind to me, you were warm and inviting, you were _attractive_." He mumbled the last part to where only Blaine was able to hear. He smiled at Kurt.

"Then when I came up, you were asleep. I had never seen a human that close before, and I poked your…your button… your belly button! And you told me what it was, and—"

"Then I kissed you."

Burt straightened. Kissed? "You're with- with Kurt?"

"Umm… yes. Yes sir. I'm with Kurt. He made me happy for the first time since mom died. He's still making me happy."

The elder Anderson raised an inquired eyebrow and felt a tear rim his eye lashes. Someone—someone not ten feet away from him—brought Blaine the one thing he was still searching for.

Another love.

He crossed the small space between the couches, and pulled the merman into a crushing hug without realizing so. "Thank you."

A squeak emanated from Kurt's throat. The only other person to be this close to him before being Blaine. He had never had much physical contact with anyone to be honest, always keeping to himself. Sure he laughed and messed around with his sisters, but he didn't _touch_anything.

Until Blaine found him that night. Kurt remembered the pirate gathering him up in his sturdy, tan arms. He remembered the warmth of his chest and the steady rise and fall of it as he took in air.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" Christian placed a hand tentatively on the pale skin of Kurt's exposed shoulder. Everyone had taken their seats back, and all eyes were on him.

"I'm fine. It's just, the way I remember it was that I kissed _you_." Blaine watched as mischief twinkled in the merman's eyes.

"Then Blackbeard came back."

Mischief gone.

"He forced me to sing. At first, I just didn't answer him. Then he started to threaten Blaine by tracing his silver blade down the middle of his chest." He looked down at his feet, ashamed of the next statement. "But I still wouldn't sing. It wasn't until he ran the dagger into his stomach that I gave in. As I sang, his blood started pulling back into his body and the cut just sealed up.

"Then they tried to bottle my voice, but something was wrong with my emotions and it didn't work. The captain and crew went back to the Spaniards… and Blaine taught me how to walk.

"We came up with a plan to escape. Go to the Cave of Wonder and live here in Wester Villa."

"Blackbeard came back and took us to the Spanish camp before we could leave, and I thought we had no more of a chance to escape.

"At camp, Blackbeard collected a jar of Kurt's voice, but dropped it when a storm started up. Christian here took us to his tent and told us his story."

Christian looked up with chocolate eyes, wary expression etched on his face. "When Gonzales came to my village, his crew raided the houses. They killed the children and raped the women. They took all the health men for their crew, and when my father refused to comply, he was run through. I was forced to watch them killed my sister Marina, and violate my mother. I was the only one left alive, so I went with them. I lived in fear every day of my life for the next few years. Gonzales killed his crew that didn't obey him and forced the others to burn the bodies for warmth. I can't really smell much of anything anymore, unless it's very strong, because of it.

"Then men were talking about this creature another captain had found, but he needed Gonzales's help. I was carrying swords to the weapons tent when my captain beckoned me to these two boys. Like Blaine said, they had a full jar of Kurt's voice, but Blackbeard dropped it.

"When we returned to my tent, I thought they were going to kill me, but we ended up exchanging stories. we came up with a plan to escape and made our way out during the storm. When we reached the beach Kurt's mermaid sisters came when he called them."

"They told us about the cave, how it worked and where it was. We waited for the moon to be positioned correctly before Blaine told us what the stables looked like and we became transported here. Your son really has been too kind to us." Kurt smiled at Burt.

"He gets it from his mother. Well boys, if you can work, you can stay."

Smiles were exchanged around the small room.

"But for now, I'd like some of Emma's fresh bread. Christian, care to join me?" The Spaniard smiled and they both disappeared down the stairs.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly on the neck.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>FEED KLAINE THE SPIDER MONKEY.<strong>  
><strong>(He eats Reviews)<strong>

**{rolls eyes}**  
><strong>What?<strong>  
><strong>(Nothing. Nothing at all. {examines blackboard of story outline} I like the next chapter.)<strong>  
><strong>I KNOW RIGHT!<strong>  
><strong>(Calm down. Calm down.)<strong>  
><strong>(Bella skips off)<strong>  
><strong>{Ellvee slips preview to readers} (Shhh.)<strong>

**Preview:**

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Anderson. The _fag_ who ran off with my gold."_

_Blaine's breath caught in his throat. His vision kept sliding to the stable door that Kurt had just retreated into. Don't come out. Please. Heavy footsteps became closer and closer to him. Blackbeard's hot, alcohol-heavy breath sent deathly chills down the ex-pirate's back. He could feel the captain smirking behind him._

_"Burn the stables down men, and whatever creatures—horses or not—are inside along with it."_

_"No!" Blaine lunged for the doors, but the same strong hands that held him back at the pond were around him now. A torch flew past him and onto the roof of the Anderson family stables. "Kurt! No!"_


	10. Making Bread and Tasting Flour

******Chapter 9**

**A/N: I'm writing this outside in the rain. Our power is down so it's just pen and paper. I'm tired, so my writing is probably kinda weird. (shrugs)**

**M comes into play in this chapter, if you get my drift. I probably shouldn't write it when I'm tired because it'll end up being weird and rushed, so I'm sorry.**

**I own nothing, zilch, nada.**

* * *

><p>A new life began that night under the willow tree. The only sound was the soft clapping noise resounding around the three boys of the rain hitting greenery. Occasionally, droplets would find their way through the maze of leaves and onto the resting boys. Mud slid under their boots, and rain clung to their eyelashes. Brilliant flashes of light and loud explosions were their only company. They sat, drenched in almost freedom and Calypso's fury.<p>

None of them knew that in one month, they'd be seated at a bar laughing and celebrating the birth of a horse. Christian didn't know he'd be the one to coax the mare as she pushed the chestnut colt out. Kurt didn't know he'd be the one to run back and forth with bowls of water for the laboring horse. Blaine didn't know he'd be back with his father, watching over the young Elizabeth as she gave birth, and directing the other boys on what to do when.

Christian didn't know he'd meet Demi, a beautiful Spanish girl come to find a new life in Wester Villa.

Kurt and Blaine didn't even dream of sharing a bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt kneaded the sticky dough between the flour covered heels of his hands.<p>

"That's splendid, Kurt."

"Thank you Ms. Emma." Kurt raised his glassy eyes to meet those of the red-haired kitchen head. "Where's Mr. William?"

She smiled to herself. "He's off at the Anderson-Puckerman dairy farm in the outskirts of Wester Villa, near Lima Town, he's checking up with them and other business things. The Andersons partially own it along with the Pierce cotton fields. We help stock many of the markets around town with all sorts of quilts and bedding. The Anderson name is quite large here. Maybe someday you could travel with Blaine and Mr. Burt to one of the farms. The Pierces have a lovely girl named Brittany. I'm sure you'd get along with her well." Emma took the dough from Kurt, smoothing it into a ball.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Andersons are going to the Pierce farm around the end of he month. I'm sure Blaine would insist you accompany him."

"That would be…nice."

Kurt had learned a lot about how respected the Andersons were here. They had money—yes, they had money alright—and more staff than he could keep track of. When Blaine went to town with his father, Kurt went down to the kitchen to talk to Emma and Will, when he was here. The few times Kurt did go into town, he was taken aback by how often he saw the name "Anderson". They wouldn't have five seconds of peaceful conversation before a man would tip his hat or woman would smile and say, "Good morning, Mr. Anderson." or "Pleasure to see you, Mr. Anderson." All this made Kurt wonder how exactly Blaine ended up being taken to sea when all he did was clean up various ship decks in his spare time.

"I've never seen master Blaine so happy before. Ever since his mother died, he was always looking for something to do with his time—even as a child—and I rarely saw him smile. Lady Anderson passed away when he was five, but it didn't seem to really affect him until his thirteenth birthday, when all the other boys his age were being welcomed to manhood in the church. They would stand up there with their mom and dads, and when it was Blaine's turn, he just broke down in front of the entire congregation. It was if she had died all over again."

A tear slid down the merman's cheek. He didn't exactly know what it was like to lose a parent, because as a mermaid, you never really knew who it was.

"What were your parents like?" Emma looked up from shaping the dough and setting it in a basket to proof.

"Mermaids don't really ever know who our parents are. At a certain age, the girls go to the Sacred Sands, and they find a oyster with a pearl inside it. They sing a song and then bury it in the sand. A few months later, the oyster finds it's way out of the sand and opens up. Inside it, the pearl cracks and a mermaid, or in my case a merman, is hatched. Our age is around that of a human at six or seven years.

"Everyone a year older or younger, is your sister or brother. Everyone older is your elder, and everyone younger is someone you are to teach in the ways of Merpeople."

"Wow."

Kurt shrugged. Suddenly, a warm pair of arms was around his waist, and someone planted a kiss to his neck. He leaned back to the touch and let his eyes flutter closed. Emma smiled.

"Master Blaine."

"Ms. Emma, I insist you call me Blaine."

"As long as your father remains my employer, I shall call you master Blaine. When you take over, I'll call you whatever you'd like for me to." With that, she turned to wash her hands in the basin.

"Good evening." Blaine whispered into his neck. Kurt shivered at the warm breath dancing on his skin.

"Evening?" Kurt's eyes shot open.

Blaine began pressing small kisses across his collar bone. "Mhmm." he traced circles with his tongue on the merman's neck. Kurt let out a strangled gasp. "You taste like flour and herbs."

"That's because I've been making bread all day with Em—" He looked to find the red-haired woman, but she was gone.

"You should make bread more often." Blaine breathed, continuing to taste the skin on Kurt's neck.

"I make it…every time you go…to town." Small gasps separated his words. Blaine switched to the other side of Kurt, letting cool air stick to his damp neck.

"Mmm. Then I should come down more often."

"You—" Kurt practically melted when the shorter boy began tracing the shell of his ear.

"Care to accompany me to the bedroom?"

"Mmm."

Blaine reached down to grab the pale boy's hand, pulling him gently up the two flights of stairs and into the paneled bedroom. He pushed the other boy down onto the bed, kissing him hungrily as he did so. His fingers trailed down the soft cotton fabric of Kurt's shirt, pulling out button after button until it was hanging loosely around his lithe body.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt warm lips pressing to his chest. His hands pulled fruitlessly at Blaine's shirt, the fabric too tight on him.

"Blaine, shirt."

The ex-pirate laughed before fumbling with the buttons of his own shirt. Kurt gasped at the skin to skin contact, even though he had felt it many times before. Blaine rolled his hips down into him and he moaned, pressing back up into him. Blaine trailed more wet kisses down his chest and across his hip bone. Kurt whimpered at how tight his pants were becoming.

He pulled at Kurt's waistband, edging the pants down his pale legs. "Blaine." The name escaped Kurt's lips in a gasp as Blaine pulled his undergarments down as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was let free of his cloth prison.

Kurt wasn't expecting the next part. He was use to Blaine trailing his hands and fingers up and down every part of his body, but never this. Blaine kissed the insides of his thighs before trailing his tongue up Kurt. He gasped at the extreme warmth of Blaine's mouth over him. His head bobbed between his legs rhythmically, Kurt yelling out names of different gods. He clutched at the soft bedspread underneath him, desperate for something to hold onto. He glanced down to Blaine's curly mop of hair and his hands instinctively flew to twist in the dark strands.

He felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen as Blaine moaned around him. "Blaine- I—" But he just sucked harder, moved faster, until Kurt was screaming his name.

Kurt gasped as Blaine swallowed around him, moving his tongue skillfully over him. His breath hitched as Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes. They didn't break eye contact as he crawled back up to where he was over Kurt, staring deeply into his eyes. Blaine kissed him.

"I should—" He muttered against the curly-haired boy's lips. Kurt shuddered as Blaine rocked against him once, moaning as he released. Blaine broke off and simply smiled at him.

"God, you are so beautiful."

"Blaine that was…" Kurt struggled for the appropriate word.

"Hmm?" Blaine kissed his nose before pressing his forehead to Kurt's

He smiled. "Amazing." Kurt leaned up slightly to kiss him back. "I love you."

Blaine's smile stretched farther across his face. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, Blaine running a finger across Kurt's soft jaw, while they stared into each other's eyes.

Until someone screamed outside.

Kurt scrambled for his pants and shoes as Blaine buttoned himself back up. They raced through the gate and out down the small alley outside the front of the house until they reached the main road next to the stables. It was pitch black, except for the few lamps a ways down the street.

It was also empty.

"Strange." Kurt panted next to Blaine. The scream sounded so close, almost like it was right outside the gate.

"I'm going to walk a little ways down to make sure everything is okay."

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to go into the stables to make sure the horses are alright."

"Okay. See you in a bit. I love you." Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss the pale boy.

"I love you too."

The merman ran off to the stables, smiling back at him before he closed the wooden door. Blaine's smile dropping as footsteps began echoing around him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Anderson. The _fag_ who ran off with my gold."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. His vision kept sliding to the stable door that Kurt had just retreated into. /Don't come out. Please./ Heavy footsteps became closer and closer to him. Blackbeard's hot, alcohol-heavy breath sent deathly chills down the ex-pirate's back. He could feel the captain smirking behind him.

"Burn the stables down men, and whatever creatures—horses or not—are inside along with it."

"No!" Blaine lunged for the doors, but the same strong hands that held him back at the pond were around him now. A torch flew past him and onto the roof of the Anderson family stables. "Kurt! No!"

The flames fell into the patches of the ceiling and all he could do was listen to the sound of hay catching fire inside. "No!"

* * *

><p>As Kurt entered the stables, he saw the Spaniard sleeping in the corner and the newborn horse running through the stables. He couldn't help the squeal of happiness that escaped his throat.<p>

"Christian, look! Marina is galloping around!"

Christian shook awake and smiled down at the small horse. Burt was kind enough to let him name the horse after his sister. Kurt laughed musically and ran after her. "Come on. We need to get you back into your stall for the night little Marina." Marina neighed in response as Christian walked over to her mother's stall.

"I met Demi's family today, Kurt."

The merman smiled up at him with his beautiful eyes. "That's wonderful. What did they think of you?"

"Her mother seemed to enjoy talking to me about Spain." He opened the latch to Elizabeth's stall, Marina trotting over at the sight of her mother. "Her brothers kept telling me to watch over their sister, and her father was pretty unreadable. All together—"

Kurt held up a hand to silence him. The air changed. Something was wrong.

"I think we should leave the stables, Christian." his voice had dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. He could have almost sworn he heard his name in the silence.

"What do you—" A ball of fire fell down from a hole in the ceiling. The two boys could only watch as it hit the hay floor, spreading over the barn like a disease.

"Water! I need water! Christian! Where is the water?" Kurt yelled over the frightened horses as the Spaniard tried pushing the hay away from the animals.

"It's over by the feed! The fire is blocking the way!"

Kurt looked into the rising orange flames. Past them, he could faintly make out the pump and a bucket. He knew what he needed to do. The merman ran for the pump, jumping into the blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Feed Klaine yummy reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Feed Klaine yummy reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Feed Klaine yummy reviews.<strong>

**Hanger of the Cliff-ness. :D**

**(no. no happy faces Bella.)**  
><strong>Shut up, Ellvee. <strong>


	11. Spotty Consciousness

Chapter 10 - Spotty Consciousness

**A/N: Hiya guys. Remember in chapter 8 when I said I would be publishing nothing for maybe one or two months? Well that's what me disappearing was. I have returned and intend to continue ASAP with this fic and A Number on a Napkin. I'm sorry it was such a long wait. I don't intend for this to happen again unless something huge comes up. (offers plate of Nutella cookies) Forgive me?**

** I also realize the horrible cliffhanger from the previous chapter. If you want to go back and read it to refresh your minds on what's going on, I would recommend that. Once again I'm super sorry.**

** I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was sure his father wouldn't see the blaze. His bedroom was on the opposite side of the alley, and once, he'd slept through gunfire. Blaine screamed in protest, but Blackbeard simply motioned for his men to gag him. He pulled at their grips and bit at their fingers; nothing could stop them. All he could do was watch as the fire began burning through the windows.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt! No!" Christian was speechless. He had lost Kurt to the fire, he was sure of it. No one could survive a jump into such heat.<p>

Kurt gasped as the flames licked at his skin. He pushed the water from his body outwards to cover and protect himself. It only burned his flesh lightly as his own bodily fluids evaporated from the heat. He just needed to reach the pump before his body became too weak.

Fire surrounded every inch of him; it was there with every step he took. His vision blurred around the edges as the rusty pump came into view. Sweat pooled off of his body in sheets of protection. He reached out with a shaky hand to grab the faucet, and collapsed. Fire tore at his skin, ripping layer after layer of flesh off, and he couldn't help but scream at the torturous sensation. He could still make it if he could only... reach...

* * *

><p>Screams rang in Blaine's ears… the screams of horses and the screams of a certain beautiful merman. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Blackbeard laughed at his display, motioning for his men to release him. Blaine crumbled to the floor, sobbing his pain into his dirty hands. Kurt was dead. His agonizing screams still rang sharply in Blaine's ears, and the horrifying image of the flames eating Kurt alive filled his vision. He couldn't stop the sobs he choked on.<p>

He didn't remember ripping the gag off, he didn't remember anything in those long agonizing five minutes other than the flames and screaming.  
>Kurt's screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>The horses pounded against the stall doors, desperate to free themselves from the hellfire. The locks held tight in place and no matter how hard Christian tried, he couldn't get a firm grip on the scalding handle. He would be forced to watch Marina and her mother die, just like his mother and his sister.<br>The Spaniard jumped the stall door, edging himself towards the panicking colt. Once within her reach, he grabbed her up in his arms, and petted her small nose until she had calmed. He wasn't going to let her die in a frenzy with all the other horses. He didn't think burning to death could be peaceful in any way, but he was going to make it as peaceful as possible for little Marina.

* * *

><p>A droplet of water fell onto his outstretched hand.<p>

That was all he needed.

The pump exploded on contact, swirling around him, instantly cooling his burns. Pain seared through him as he began pulling more and more water out of the Earth. The fire died immediately, leaving behind nothing but warm steam. Power coursed through his veins. He formed the clear liquid into balls, throwing them around the stables, enveloping the remaining spots of fire. He smiled to himself as the room became less and less humid, each water bomb exploding into puffs of steam. In the end, only the smell of burnt hay filled the room. The horses continued in their panicked state, neighing and jumping in their stalls. Kurt looked around for the Spaniard.

"Christian! Christian! Chris—" Kurt's vision began to fade again, but this time he couldn't stop the whole world from turning black.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched in amazement as water spouted from the windows, spraying into the streets. All of Blackbeard's men retreated in fear. Only the captain stood there, shock and disbelief seeming to keep him anchored to that spot.<p>

The doors parted slightly, letting a warm breeze flow into the streets. Then the left door flew open—the result of a kick. Blaine looked up from the watery road, choking on a gasp. Christian ran out of the stables, carrying an unconscious Kurt. Burns lined his arms and neck and stretched across his cheeks. The ex-pirate scrambled to his feet, tripping over air as he tried to reach the wounded merman.

By the time he got to the two, Blackbeard had retreated into town, leaving nothing behind but his alcoholic stench. Blaine let out a stifled cry as he traced a finger over the tender flesh of Kurt's face. Even with the marred skin, Kurt still managed to look breath-taking. His lips were slightly parted and his chest moved with shallow breaths. Blaine slid his arms underneath the burnt boy's abdomen and cradled him protectively towards his chest.

"He jumped into the fire." Christian stare doff at nothing as Blaine looked up at him slowly, vision blurred by tears.

"W-what?"

The Spaniard met the ex-pirate's shiny eyes. He inhaled. "He jumped into the fire and then water was everywhere. When the steam had cleared, I saw him just lying there on the floor taking in shallow breaths. I tried to pick him up as carefully as I could manage, but he had burns on every part of his body. It seemed almost impossible to carry him in any comfortable way.

"But he was dying, so I just picked up his broken body and ran towards the door. I'm surprised I didn't trip over some of the ceiling that fell in." A sigh escaped his sooty lips and a lazy hand ran through his sweat-slicked hair. "I'm sorry about your door."

Blaine slid a hand underneath the weak legs of Kurt before pulling him up towards his body. His legs wobbled as the young man began to stand carrying the extra body. He sighed as another tear ran down his nose and fell onto Kurt's dirty cheek. "It's fine, Christian. The barn can be fixed. Let's get Kurt inside before his burns get infected."

Just as the three boys opened the door to the Anderson abode, villagers began to gather around the crumbling black stables, horses neighed fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Is that you?"<p>

Burt Anderson looked up from his report as the front door pounded into the joining wall. His smile quickly disappeared as his son and Christian panted in the threshold with an unconscious boy, covered in soot, in their tow. His body shot from the lounge, heart pounding dangerously in his chest as he rushed to help his son.

"Blaine. Blaine, who is this? What happened?"

Blaine opened his mouth and Burt could catch a barely audible "Kurt" escape his son's lips before he collapsed onto the wood floor. It was then that he caught a glance at the blackened stable across the street. "What—Christian, what?"

The Spaniard was making strange faces as he struggled to keep Kurt standing by himself and for a moment, Burt was worried he would collapse as well. He helped them both down to a comfortable position on the floor before rushing down to the kitchen.

Emma and Shelby were laughing and stirring an aromatic cauldron of soup. Shelby dried her tan hands on her blue apron and turned around to see her employer panting and clutching the stairway banister so tightly that his knuckled were white.

"Mr. Anderson!"

Burt began sliding to the floor, heart pounding in his ears faster than normal. A metal spoon fell to the ground as Emma shrieked and rushed to his side where Shelby was already trying to lie him down properly.

"Emma! Go get a strip of cloth and soak it in some cool water! Quickly!"

The paler than usual kitchen aid rushed about the hot room pulling water from the ice chest with shaking hands and soaking a towel in it. She returned the dripping material to her friend and paced nervously as Shelby draped it across his neck.

"Emma. Get Samuel, April, and Holly. Tell Samuel to retrieve Doctor Scott and tell April and Holly to send word to Finn and Levi: Their father is sick."

The red-head rushed from the room, not even bothering to remove her apron or wash off her hands. She ran to the other servants' quarters, conveying the news before rushing into town with the other women. None of them were aware of the crowd gathered around the stables behind them, nor the three boys unconscious in the foyer.

* * *

><p>"William? Isn't that crowd gathered around the <em>Anderson's <em>stables?"

Will Schuester looked up from his book at Johnathan Puckerman and his son, Noah, pointing towards a large group of people. The faint smell of burning wood filled his nostrils. He leapt from his seat next to the Puckermans, running quickly from the dairy cart to assess the scene he didn't want to see.  
>The tall stables were blackened, and crumbling in the corners. The roof was practically gone. Twelve horses and a colt were tied to various posts surrounding the stables, grazing about various patches of surrounding grass. Questions streamed through his brain and he had half a mind to ask around for answers, but a bigger question popped into the forefront of his mind: Where was Burt?<p>

"Noah, pull into the covering quickly. We should see where William went."

Will ran through the long, extremely narrow, cobblestone street and barreled through the open door to the Andersons' stately home. Two steps in, he tripped over long and soft. His hands instinctively stretched out to brace himself only to fall into something else... or some_one_. He rolled over to see Blaine, Christian, and who he thought was a blackened and burned Kurt.

"Mr. Will?"

The curly-haired man looked up to see Noah staring worriedly down at him sprawled across the floor with the other boys.

"Noah, tell your father to go get Doctor Sco—"

"Will?"

Noah and Will turned to find a frazzled Emma Schuester staring at them from down the hall. "Emma."

"What happened to them?" She rushed to her husband's side, cupping Blaine's face in her hand.

"They must've been in the stables when they caught fire."

"The stables caught fire?"

"Of course they did. Isn't it obvious?" The three conscious people looked up to another voice in the doorway. Johnathan was pushing past his son and kneeling down with the other two. "Who are these two boys with Blaine?"

"This is Kurt and Christian. They came with Blaine when he came back." Emma pushed a strand of black hair from Christian's forehead.

"Blaine came back?" Noah closed the door and joined the others on the floor.

"Yes, he came back about a month ago." Will began to gather Kurt in his arms. "Noah, Johnathan, grab Christian and Blaine. We need to get them to Doctor Scott."

"Oh! He's already here. Burt collapsed when he came down to the kitchen. Now that I think about it, he was probably coming down to tell us about the boys."

Once all the boys were in someone's arms, the three men followed Emma down to the kitchen where nearly every form of help was pacing about. Tina was the first to see the others coming down the stairs and promptly fainted at the sight. Mike rushed to her side to stop her from falling. That's when everyone else saw them... and hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me. (cringes in fear)**

** (Just hit her if it will make you feel better.)**

** Once again… super sorry.**

** Feed Klaine brill reviews. xD**


	12. Anything to Help

**Chapter 11-Anything To Help**

**A/N: Short chapter is short. It was just really hard to write for some reason. Next chapter is 4,000+ words so... yeah. (shrugs) 10 reviews=next chapter... the usual.**

* * *

><p>Christian was the first to regain consciousness. He refused to speak to anyone until Blaine, Kurt, and Burt were awake. Occasionally the others would hear him mumbling things in Spanish or singing a song about Marina, A few hours later, after no progress had been made in bringing the others around, he excused himself to clean the soot and sweat off of him. He didn't return.<p>

The next day, Noah found him pulling burnt hay and debris from the stable, his shirt hanging about a hook near the side of the door. Aside from his trousers, all he wore was concentration and sweat. Noah approached him cautiously.

"Hello? It's Christian, right? I just wanted to tell you that Burt is awake."

The Spaniard just pushed passed him with another armful of broken wood. The horses had been brought back in and placed in clean-ish stalls with the burnt wooden doors leaned against the frames. The stable was basically cleaned of all burnt hay and fallen ceiling save a small pile near the back. While the Spaniard was out of sight, Noah gathered the remaining debris in his arms and headed towards the door. Christian practically ran him over coming back in.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ayudarle."

Christian eyed the boy. He was rather strange-looking with one strip of hair running down his head, gathered in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wasn't as tan as Christian but he was still fairly tan.

"How do you know Spanish?"

He shrugged. "My father met my mother on a voyage to Mexico, so it's more of a second language to me."

"I'm Christian."

"Noah, but my friends call me Puck."

"Puck." He nodded his head and watched as the taller boy carried the sooty wood towards the pile Christian had created.

"Now… should we go into town and buy some wood, or would you like to help me deliver cheese with me?"

Christian bit his lip anxiously. "What if Kurt or Blaine wakes up?"

A dark look passed across Puck's face. He leaned against the stable door, black dust rubbing off on his shirt. His dirty fingers pulled at the hem, his brown eyes refusing to meet the Spaniard's.

"Puck… what is wrong with Kurt and Blaine?"

He released a sigh and tossed the crumpled shirt into Christian's equally dirty hands. "You can't tell anyone I told you, but Doc is only keeping Kurt alive until Blaine wakes up. He took on too many burns from the fire to survive too long."

A sinking feeling reverberated deeply in Christian's stomach. Kurt was going to die. Blaine was going to wake up and watch Kurt die. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed around the broken walls. Samuel to in the doorway, blonde hair matted to his sweat-slicked forehead. His fingers wrapped around the weak doorframe as he desperately attempted to regain his breath, "Finn… Levi, they're… here. Blaine is coming in… and out."

In less than a second, all three boys were sprinting towards the house.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes finally adjust to the dim lighting in the lower parts of his house. The entire staff and friends are staring at him. Tina, Samuel, Puck, Emma, Shelby, Will, and Christian seem to be all looking directly at him from around the room.<p>

"Blaine!" Blaine looks to his left to see his two brothers rushing towards him. Levi reached him before Finn and basically crushes him in a hug. "What happened?"

"Levi, let him breathe." Finn gently pulled back on his brother's loose white shirt hanging around his tan body. Blaine sat up.

"I don't really know. Blackbeard was there and then Kurt— where is Kurt?"

Everyone looked at each other, but didn't answer his question.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine quickly slung his legs over the side of the make-shift bed. Burt reached out to grab his arm.

"Blaine. He's not going to make it."

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"Blaine..." Finn took a step forward.

"I want to see him."

"I really don't..."

"WHERE IS HE!"

Blaine watched as Johnathan Puckerman moved forward from the small crowd of people. In his arms he carried a cleaned-of-soot Kurt. He looked even worse clean. Every burn was now _clearly _visible. Blaine felt a sob catch in his throat before he reached out to hold the merman in his arms. Forgetting that there was a single soul in the room, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his slightly cool lips.

He stirred.

"Kurt?"

The brunette fluttered his eyelashes and squinted slightly. His voice was a little hoarse as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Blaine."

A tear rolled down the ex-pirate's cheek and landed on Kurt's neck. He smiled.

"Blaine. He isn't going to make it much longer."

Blaine's head snapped up. "What?"

"His burns," the Doctor took a step towards him. "they're too great to be treated. I'm sorry."

"No. He can't be dying. He can't." Blaine's heart began pounding furiously and his breath became shallower. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Blaine..."

"SHUT UP! He. Can't. Die."

He turned back down to Kurt, whose eyes had gone misty. His voice came out as a whisper.

"You can't die."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I can feel it."

"NO!" Blaine fell to the floor and clutched the pale boy in his arms. Sorrow overtook him and he cried into Kurt's soft hair. There was a lingering ashy smell in the strands. _I'll kill him. If Kurt dies, I'll kill Blackbeard._ A dry sob escaped his throat. "There has to be another way."

Kurt was shaking in his arms. He was also shaking his head. "Nothing. I won't make it through the night."

Blaine clutched at the dying boy in his arms. He searched his brain for something. He didn't exactly know what, but anything was better than thinking about Kurt dying. Then Kurt started humming, and Blaine slowly lifted his head.

"There's another way."

"What?"

"A jar! Get a jar and something made of silk!"

Shelby stepped forward. "What are you talk..."

"Just do it!"

Blaine looked down again. Kurt was staring up at him with some unreadable expression on his face. "Do you think it will work?"

The ex-pirate ran a hand through the merman's hair.

"I have to try."

* * *

><p>All the staff could come up with was a small handkerchief and an old, empty honey jar. Blaine pressed the cloth to the base of Kurt's throat and dangled the other end in the dirty jar. "Come on. Work."<p>

Kurt took in a shallow breath.

_You've been on my mind_

_ I grow fonder every day_

_ Lose myself in time_

_ Just thinking of your face_

_ I don't know_

_ Why it's taken me so long_

_ To let my doubts go_

_ You're the only one that I want_

_ I don't know why I'm scared_

_ I've been here before_

_ Every feeling, every word_

Kurt's voice began growing too weak for him to speak, let alone sing. The jar was only half-full of the golden liquid. Blaine dropped the cloth and held the jar to the merman's lips. The liquid was smooth as it poured out of the jar and into Kurt's slightly open mouth. He let ever last drop flow out before setting the jar down and watching. For a moment, nothing happened. Then his skin began to grow a warmer color. His burns started disappearing. Blaine heard someone gasp but didn't break his gaze. After a minute, Kurt looked as perfect as ever. His breathing had returned to normal, and his skin wasn't ghostly pale.

"Blaine… I'm tired."

Blaine didn't know if this was good or not, but he raced Kurt up to their bed despite the few protests he heard. He was asleep before he even reached the room.

Blaine didn't sleep… he waited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used is Adele's One and Only. I changed one line "God only knows" to "I don't know" because with Kurt, he doesn't really know of "God" but just different gods he grew up with… like Neptune and stuff. I'm tired and rambling.**

**Reviews for Klaine.**

**DEADLY Q&A: WHAT DO YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME?**  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>make bread with Emma and the rest of the kitchen staff  
><strong>Blaine: <strong>visit farms with my father so as to expand our company  
><strong>Burt: <strong>listen to Kurt's stories about the ocean  
><strong>Christian: <strong>watch Marina and her mother  
><strong>Puck: <strong>"make cheese"  
><strong>Blackbeard: <strong>eat babies.


	13. Free and Happy

**A/N: Yay! It;s the last chapter! My first multi-chapter is finished! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and all of y'all who were with me from the beginning. This has been awesome.**

** So, without further ado, the last chapter of Deadl****y.**

**(pssst.. I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>Free and Happy

"Master Blaine, would you like something to eat?"

Blaine inhaled deeply before letting out a short sigh-like breath. He shook his head once, stretching his lips inwards.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten in two days, sir."

He didn't respond. The young man simply stared at Kurt from his position next to the bed. He heard Mrs. Emma let out a defeated sigh and then exited quietly. The room was silent once more. The drapes were closed to prevent any light from entering the chamber, and honestly, Blaine didn't even know what time it was. He refused to check his pocket watch. He wouldn't have known when _one_ day had passed if it weren't for Emma and Shelby coming up to check on him in shifts. Every time he would start to get tired, Blaine would simply crawl under the quilts with Kurt and hold him closely to his bare chest. He'd inhale the scent of his still ashy hair and silently cry for letting it all happen. He couldn't stop blaming himself no matter how hard he tried. Kurt's fingers would occasionally twitch and each time, Blaine would start to get way too excited. He'd start calling his name and shaking his shoulders until he'd end up curled and crying because Kurt still wouldn't wake.

Another day passed and Blaine's stomach began to growl and contract painfully, but he refused to give in to his body's needs. He wasn't going to eat until Kurt was awake. Emma and Shelby were coming in more frequently, all but pleading for him to eat.

The room was becoming dark again from the lack of dim light streaming in through the crack between the curtains. He couldn't sleep. His stomach was in a constant clench it seemed, and he was stuck clutching at it in pain for hours.

The door to Blaine's quarters swung open so forcefully that the knob penetrated the wall, causing the door to stick in its wide-open position. Christian bounded across the room and collected Blaine by his collar. Blaine was too tired and in pain to fight back.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Spaniard roared so loudly that it was impossible for the whole house _not_ to hear. The tired man in his grip pushed away fruitlessly. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he honestly felt like a failure for letting it all happen. It was his fault. He took Kurt out late three days ago, and he was the one who simply watched it burn into the early morning hours. Blaine was defeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't." Christian pushed him back onto the bed with such force that when Blaine braced himself, it hurt his arms. "You really think you're accomplishing something by doing this? You really think this will bring him back?"

"I can't bring myself to do anything." Blaine's whisper was almost inaudible, but Christian seemed to hear it which only threw his rage up a few notches.

"You haven't even fucking tried! At least eat something for God's sake!" he lunged forward again and brought Blaine's tired face up to his. His voice dropped to an angry growl. "If you die from starvation, what will that have proven? That you were too damn stubborn to get off your ass and continue living a minuscule amount just so you could be healthy when he does wake up? If Kurt could see you right now, he would be disappointed."

Blaine took in a shaky breath as the Spaniard released him. He really didn't have anything to say. He caught a sliver of his reflection in the full-sized mirror he purchased for Kurt, and suddenly felt the need to throw-up. Christian was right. His eyes had become sunken into his head slightly, and his skin had paled significantly. He could clearly make out his cheekbones exposed under his lifeless eyes. Kurt _would_ be extremely disappointed in him. He'd wake up and shake his head as if to say, "I can't believe you did this." He'd be worse than when he had actually been burned. Blaine continued to stare at his own skeleton-like face.

"What happened to the person who was willing to face deathly consequences multiple times just to save this man he had only known for a couple of days? Now you can barely keep yourself away from death."

After many seconds of silence, Christian walked away. He lingered in the doorway for a slight moment before sighing and disappearing into the hall. Blaine sat up and looked back to the sleeping figure of his love. A sad smile edged across his face. "I'm sorry for all of this, Kurt." He leaned down and kissed his smooth forehead then headed downstairs.

An immediate silence spread through the air the moment he entered the warm kitchen. The staff was either staring openly in surprise, or purposely averting their gaze from him. Blaine cleared his dry throat. "I'd like something to eat, please." his voice was rough and cracking from disuse, but the moment he spoke, Emma seemed to know exactly what he would say. In less than five seconds, she had some warm vegetable-beef stew and some herb bread on a tray in front of him. Without a word, he gathered the food in his arms and headed back to his room. His stomach rumbled loudly as his nostrils were filled with the rich scent of the stew. Saliva began pooling his mouth rapidly. He looked up at Kurt. The merman looked so peaceful. Blaine took a bite of the bread, letting the warm material lay for a second on his tongue as he came to realize that Kurt made this bread. He swallowed, and practically felt the food hit his stomach.

In less than five minutes, all the food was gone and he was curling up next to the man beside him. "I'm sorry."

Two days later, Blaine looked fairly normal once again. His natural glow had returned and his muscles re-defined. His eyes no longer had bags under them and his face was filled in from its hollow look. Even though everyone was happy to see him, they all knew he wasn't completely back. A huge chunk of him was still with the man lying in his bed. Every hour Blaine would drop what he was doing and check on his pale lover for five minutes and then return to whatever he was doing.

That night, as Blaine curled next to him, Kurt began mumbling in his sleep. The noise caused Blaine to shoot up and pull him into his strong arms. He was still in a deep state of sleep as Blaine pushed some hair from the merman's forehead.

"Kurt?"

His mumbling soon evened out to decipherable words. It seemed to be the same word over and over though. "No. No, no, no."

Blaine's heart-rate skyrocketed. "Kurt, wake up."

"No. Leave him alone. Don't. Blaine…"

Blaine tensed at the mention of his own name. He was having a nightmare. A nightmare with Blaine in it. He tried shaking Kurt awake, but no success came from the action. "Kurt wake—"

"No! Don't hurt him! Blaine! Blaine!" Tears were now trickling down his face and his limbs began thrashing around. "NO! Don't leave me… Blaaaine!"

A few members of staff had began to appear in the doorway, having heard Kurt's yells. They didn't know whom to be more concerned about though. Was it the panicked man sitting on the bed, or the flailing man in his arms?

"NO! NO!" Blaine wished he could wake the merman up, but everything he tried turned up fruitless. Then Kurt started yelling, _screaming_, and tears started falling down Blaine's face. He clutched the man in his arms tighter to his chest to stop his flailing, but it simply resulted in the sleeping merman to claw at his arms. "Let me go!"

Blaine was openly sobbing now. Kurt's temperature was through the roof, and there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do.

"Shhh." Emma came rushing in with a ice cold towel. "Blaine you need to put this around his neck…"

But Blaine had his own idea. He crashed his lips onto the hot, thrashing merman's. Kurt tried to claw at his face, but Blaine ignored him. He just pressed harder and harder. A gasp came from the doorway and Burt appeared.

Kurt's fingernails stopped scratching and his eyes shot open. Blaine felt eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and immediately pulled away. Kurt seemed to realize the man holding him was not the same one from his nightmare. He choked out a sob as Blaine ran his calloused fingers down the other man's delicate cheek. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was still wet from tears. Kurt never wanted to be like this again. He didn't want anything to cause him to wake up to Blaine in this mess of a state. Kurt was still slightly shaking as his trembling voice broke through the room. He spoke more to himself than to anyone else in earshot.

"Blackbeard… did… this…"

Blaine let a broken sob escape his throat and nodded. Burt clenched his fists and growled to no one in particular. "Search every pub and alleyway. Find. Blackbeard."

* * *

><p>It took a few hours to convince Kurt to eat anything, and two days to get him to walk anywhere. A week later though, the men on staff were coming back with news of getting closer to Blackbeard's whereabouts and Kurt was back in the kitchen making bread with Emma and Shelby.<p>

Everything was back to normal. Some nights, Blaine would wake to find Kurt thrashing around like that evening when he woke up after a week. It usually took half an hour to calm him down. That became their life. Blaine would travel and work with his father while Kurt worked with the staff. Blaine told him multiple times he didn't have to do that, but Kurt insisted saying before he had never worked a day in his life.

Then one afternoon, Puck, Christian, and Mike dragged in a drunken Blackbeard.

"Stop that, Blaine!" Kurt swatted playfully and giggled loudly as Blaine poked and tickled at his sides.

"Not until you take it back." Blaine smiled at the merman's tinkling laugh as his fingers ran up and down the brunette's sides playfully.

"No! It's true!" He clutched at the other man's wrists. "You are a horrible cook!"

"I am not! Take it baaaack."

Kurt laughed even harder at Blaine's fake whine, and soon found air escaping him. "Blaine, I can't… breathe."

"Then say it! 'Blaine, you are a good cook.'"

"Never!" With that, he lunged forward and pressed his lips to the ex-pirate's. Blaine's fingers relaxed and clutched possessively at the merman's sides. His lungs were still sore from all the laughing, and he soon found himself coming up for breath. Blaine playfully frowned.

"That's not fair."

Kurt laughed. "Fine. I won't do it again then."

Blaine laughed and leaned in only to have the other man lean away from him. He frowned. "Fine. I'm a terrible cook. Now can I have another kiss?"

Kurt pondered this for a minute before swinging forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Kuuuuuurt."

"Hmmmm?" he couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips.

"Please?"

"Well… if you in—" Suddenly the door swung open and Johnathan Puckerman was standing in the frame. Both men separated slowly and looked upon him with curiosity. His eyes were blown wide with adrenaline and a thin layer of sweat clung to his muscular arms and brow. Then he said three words that the other men hadn't thought about in months.

"They found Blackbeard."

Kurt and Blaine both stiffened significantly. The last time Blackbeard's name ever came up was three months ago. All the staff was gathered downstairs discussion how he managed to stay so well hidden.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Where is he?"

Jonathan's reply was almost instant. "Tied to a chair, asleep."

Kurt flinched. He knew what it was like to be tied up, and no matter how much he hated the man, he would never wish it on anyone. "Why is he tied up?"

Jonhathan turned towards the brunette and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if it wasn't obvious. When Kurt just kept staring at him, he frowned. "The alcoholic stench was so bad that none of the staff could stand to be in the same room as him." Seeing the disapproval in Kurt's eyes made Johnathan add another point. "It's only his wrists."

Kurt's face turned down slightly; he was still tied up.

"We'll untie him once Blaine finishes talking to him."

Kurt snapped his head towards Blaine. "You are actually going to _speak_ to him?"

Blaine kept his gaze fixed forward. "Yes. I want to know how he found us. After that, the government can have him."

Kurt felt anger bubble inside him. Why wouldn't he look at him? He deserved to be looked at when spoken to. He started to chew on his bottom lip. Surely Blaine and Blackbeard alone in a room together alone was a bad idea. He'd probably come out worse than when they dragged the ruthless pirate in. "…I want to talk to him too."

Blaine's thoughts halted for a moment. Kurt wanted to talk the man that came a kilometer away from killing him? No. That was out of the question. Putting him in a situation like that just might trigger more memories and nightmares to crash through him at very inopportune times. No. Blaine wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to see Kurt in pain again.

"No."

No? Who was _he_ to tell Kurt no? Kurt had his own opinion and he knew what he could handle. Surely a drunk pirate wouldn't pose a problem.

"Blaine… you can't tell me what to do. Magically speaking, I'm older than you. I can do whatever I want." Kurt stuck his chin up in the air slightly at his statement. Blaine turned towards him, confused look on his face.

"What do you mean 'magically speaking'?" He turned his body completely towards Kurt. The merman stood there with an air of superiority swirling around him. It kind of annoyed Blaine too. He took a step towards the other man, tilting his head slightly as he did so. "How old are you?"

Kurt knit his eyebrows together. "Why does it matter?"

"Out of all the time we have spent together, you have never told me how old you are."

"Well, how old do you think I am?" he leaned to one side and raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"I guess I just assumed you were around twenty like me."

He frowned. "As a human, I have the body of a seventeen year old boy."

"Seventeen?" Blaine could stop the shock in his voice. He felt slightly betrayed. "How old are you really?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "One hundred and ninety-eight."

"And you never thought to tell me that you have been alive for that long?" Blaine's voice cracked and strained from volume as Kurt's teeth clenched in frustration. Why was Blaine acting so immature about all this? It was just his age.

"I don't see why it's so important to you!"

Both men were now speaking so loud that a few of the staff upstairs could hear them. Blaine was stepping closer and closer towards Kurt, but the merman stood his ground and continued to throw out his arms to punctuate each statement he uttered.

Blaine was now less than a foot away from the paler man. "The fact you are ten times older than me doesn't seem important?"

"No!" Kurt threw his arms out to hold Blaine's face in his hands. He stared deeply into his hazel eyes. "I love you! Why should it matter what age we are?"

That took Blaine by surprise. His hands fell to his sides and he took a step back, trying to hold Kurt's ocean stare, but failing. "I… I'm sorry."

A loud thump echoed above them, causing Blaine to snap out of his trance. "I should go see what that was."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked out, head dropped in shame, and his heart twitched painfully. He clutched at the loose fabric covering his torso, and contorted his face in anguish. _What the hell was happening to him?_ A stabbing sensation filled his body and ripples of fire walked down from his waist all the way to his toes, and the next thing he knew, Kurt was barreling out of the house and towards the docks. He never stopped, not even when people were yelling at him to stop as he took a leap into the ocean. His pants split as a long, glistening tail replaced his pale, smooth legs. Scales inched up his waist and splattered across his chest. The shirt he was wearing still clung to his true form as his bolted through the sparkling water towards a deserted island.

His sisters knew the moment he entered the magical waters. They swarmed him in seconds, their hair pooling in the cool water, and the scales covering their breasts catching the afternoon sun.

"What happened, Kurt?"

"Did he betray you?"

"Did the human hurt you?"

"Kurt—"

The merman slapped the water then returned to clutching his chest. "Sisters. My chest…"

In seconds, every single one of his closest sisters were placing their hands on his aching chest. Their cool fingers brushed against his blazing chest, and he sighed at the sensation it sent through his body.

"What's happening?"

"Your heart hurts because you were fighting with the one you love." Every single girl gasped at what Rachel was implying. Rachel stared up at him with her chocolate eyes, and said three words he was defiantly not expecting. "You love him."

All of Kurt's sisters just stared at him as he looked into Rachel's eyes. He seemed to be having an internal battle, debating whether or not to admit to his judgmental sisters what he was already sure of. With a shaky breath, he released the only answer he could conjure. "…what if I do?"

Everyone gasped and removed their hands from his smooth chest. Quinn swam forward to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder, her eyes practically dripping with a strange mix of indifference and comfort. "We knew it was coming."

"Quinn!" Mercedes nudged the blonde in the side, giving her a confused look. "You were the one who told us how big a mistake it was!"

"That was before a year passed and he hadn't returned! It's obvious this human can give him something that no one in our world could provide him with. If my brother has happiness, who am I to be concerned with whom gives him it?" Her eyes found Kurt's downcast one's, and she leaned forward to tilt his chin up. "Kurt, are you happy?"

He took in a shaky breath, staring directly into his sister's eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Blaine ignored everyone's stares. So what if Kurt hadn't returned yet? He was a grown man. He was <em>one hundred and ninety eight<em>.

Blaine threw his fist into the nearest wall, wincing as pain splintered through his arm. He was so stupid. Why should it matter how old Kurt was? Now Kurt was probably never coming back. He never expected their first fight to be over something like this. Age. What a stupid little number. Love doesn't know age nor gender, love knows people.

"Blaine, you can go in now."

* * *

><p>Kurt was still soaking wet as he ran through the streets. The people who knew him smiled at him strangely as he tried to return any greetings thrown his way. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, it was just the pain in his chest was killing him, and the only thing that seemed to make it lessen is when he ran. The mix of screaming, burning muscles and raw, bleeding feet canceled out the majority or clenching agony in his chest. By the time he reached the Anderson's, tears were streaming down his reddened face, and the pain in his chest had only grew stronger. He didn't register any of he staff trying to calm him down. He plowed through them, searching for the only person who could quench the fire in his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"—sorry excuse for a—"<p>

"BLAINE!"

Kurt. Kurt came back.

Blaine was frozen to that spot. He watched as Blackbeard's face turned from disgust, to fear. He _feared_ Kurt.

"Blaine Daniel Anderson. I love you and I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. It hurts." Kurt's voice was raw from running around the town, as he barreled into the room and spun the other man around.

Blaine's heart collided into his stomach when he finally looked at Kurt. His hair was plastered to his head in some places, and in others it was stuck out in every direction. His face was red and spotty from over-exertion, and his clothes were sticking to his wet body. His eyes were filled with nothing but pleading, and it broke him. Kurt shouldn't be pleading, _he_ should.

"Kurt, no. Don't apologize. Don't you dare apologizing for something you didn't do."

"But, Blaine," he stepped forward, less than a foot from the man he loved, "it _hurts_." With that, he ripped his shirt open and if Blaine's chest didn't feel hollow, it sure did now. Little blue veins were circling around the upper left side of his chest, and spreading towards his abdomen. Blaine reached out unconsciously and brushed his fingers lightly over the building veins. Immediately, the veins shrunk in size and shortened in length.

Kurt sighed.

Blaine was floored. This is what could happen if they fought. This is what could happen if they were apart. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I over reacted so much. Let's promise we'll tell each other everything we haven't said?"

The merman nodded, tears pooling in his eyes as he surged forward to crash his lips into Blaine's. The swelling pain in his chest vanished.

A disgusted cough echoed around them, and Blaine pulled back, grimacing slightly. Blackbeard.

"You know, I should have killed you when I had the chance boy."

Kurt broke off and rounded on the pirate. "I should kill you right now!"

Blackbeard's smirk vanished, and the same fearful look from when the merman first entered replaced it.

"I should, but I don't want to disrupt anyone with your screams." a devious grin spread over Kurt's face. "Instead, I'll just grace you with this lovely performance."

With that, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the front of his rumpled shirt and kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue. Blaine's hands ran up and down his sides, pushing Kurt's shirt even farther off his body. He latched onto Kurt's jaw the moment the shirt fluttered to the floor. The merman moaned lightly as Blaine's hands slid down his back, and in his pants to cup the underside of his ass, hoisting him up slightly to rub Kurt's hips lightly against his own. Kurt couldn't stop his leg from slinging around Blaine's waist and beginning a gentle rocking motion.

"Blaine." Dropping his leg, he cleared his throat, attempting to get the other man's attention. Blaine, on the other hand, just kept sucking a purple mark into his neck.

"Blaine."

"Mmmm."

"C'mon. I wanna finish this upstairs."

Blaine detached and stared up at him with lustful eyes. There was a small moment of silence before it all clicked into his brain what Kurt meant.

"M'kay."

As they exited the room, both shirtless, Blaine managed to break out of his haze just long enough to tell the staff to get his father to turn Blackbeard in for his crimes.

The door to their bedroom slammed shut and Kurt fumbled with the locks before collapsing on the bed with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed contently, and relaxed farther into Blaine's side as he flicked his wrist to speed the horse up. They both smiled politely when people gave them curt nods. Today was the day Blackbeard would be hung. They had both seen the gallows being assembled in the center of the square throughout the past few days. The day was here and now Kurt couldn't stop squirming every time he saw the rope and wooden structure. It was like a constant prickling in his stomach at every glance he gave them.<p>

"I want to go home."

Blaine just nodded and grasped his hand a little tighter.

Christian and Puck entered the house a few hours later. Kurt had taken up pacing in front of the hearth while Blaine regarded him anxiously. The closing door halted the merman, and then there were multiple pairs of eyes on the two men standing in the entryway. Christian wrung his hands around his warm hat, and met Kurt's wide eyes.

"It's done."

With those two words. everything in the two men's lives became twenty times easier.

They were free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you want the epilogue? I have it but if you guys think the story is fine, I'll stamp complete on it and be on my way.**

**Now that this is finished I'll be working hard on the rest of my stories. I'll be posting some new multi-chapters within the week, so be on the look-out if you're interested.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who read and subscribed. Hugs from Klaine the unicorn and Ellvee.**

**~Bella**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. A special thanks for those who were here from beginning to end. (hugs from Ellvee and I)**

**So here it is: The epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Where are we going, Sunshine?"

"Just wait. We're almost there, only a hour more and we'll take a rowboat out to the shore." Blaine wrapped a strong arm tightly around Brittany S. Pierce's small shoulders.

"Okay. But why won't you let me see Kurt? I want to meet Sunshine's starlight."

Blaine laughed at the blonde's pouting face. "Soon, Brittany. Soon."

She let out a dramatic sigh before gliding off towards the side of the boat to gaze out at the open sea. Blaine watched as she swayed back and forth to the music in her head. The sunset casted orange and pink beams of light across the ocean, and for a moment, Blaine thought he saw a head bod above the water somewhere in the distance. They were close. After a while he made his way down to the cabin where the merman was staying. Kurt's head snapped up immediately when Blaine entered, and when he smiled, his grin covered his entire face.

"Blaine!"

Blaine found himself being knocked to the floor by an enthusiastic hug. They both spent the next few seconds laughing, and then the shorter boy reached up to push a chestnut strand of hair away from his love's ocean-blue eyes.

"What was that for?"

Kurt shrugged. "I missed you."

Blaine felt a short laugh escape his lips. "But I've only been gone for a few hours. You usually react like this after I've been gone for days."

"Yes, but I couldn't do anything about the distance then. Now, all I have to do is walk up those steps to see you, but I promised I wouldn't."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with mischief as he lowered his head to capture Blaine's chapped lips in a heavy kiss. Everything in his body responded. Blaine's hands shot up to hold Kurt's face to his. His knees spread Kurt's apart to where he was in a straddling position, and his hips twitched upwards to meet the merman's. A moan slipped out of him, causing Kurt to press down on his growing erection. He gasped.

Blaine sucked at Kurt's pulse point as Kurt fumbled with buttons. Even after almost three years, he still wasn't good at unfastening them quickly. Blaine pushed upwards eagerly when Kurt's hands began to trail up and down his tan chest. Blaine smiled up at him, his mind wandering back to the first time he saw him… his hair plastered to his head from the warm sea, and his jaw set in a sneer. So much had changed. Kurt was laughing at his smile now, hairline dampened with sweat.

He was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top deck, both grinning at the other like the love-struck fools they were, Brittany gasped and bounced over. She beamed at Kurt.<p>

"Starlight!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's confused look.

"You are Sunshine's starlight."

"Sunshine," Blaine explained, "is what Brittany has called me ever since we met."

Brittany smiled. "When he smiled, I could see the sunshine in his eyes."

The sunset continued as the three rowed a small boat out towards the horizon.

"Here's good."

"You're in on this too, Starlight?" Brittany cocked her head to the side slowly as Kurt pulled his loose, blue shirt over his head. Blaine watched as the muscles in his shoulders rippled and moved, absent-mindedly darting his tongue out to lick his lips. Kurt caught it and smirked before diving into the water. His tail flashed underwater for a millisecond, and he was gone.

"Your Starlight is beautiful, Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt is the most beautiful person I've ever met."

When Kurt came back up a minute or so later, he had a beautiful Latina mermaid with flowing black hair and a maroon tail with him. Something flashed across the two girl's eyes at the same time… recognition. Blaine could stop Brittany from pulling herself over the side of boat, and into the other mermaid's arms.

For the first time ever, Kurt saw Santana cry. "It's you."

Tears flowed down Brittany's face as well as she nodded. The two simply kissed and gazed into the other's eyes in the minutes that followed. They occasionally whispered things in the other's ears before Brittany said something that made Santana start bawling.

"What is it, Santana?"

She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been surer."

"Of what?"

Everyone turned to Kurt. Santana's voice failed her when she tried to speak over the gentle waves. Brittany looked up. "I want to be a mermaid."

Kurt smiled as Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana again. Blaine frowned. There was only one problem.

"Eliza won't have parents, Brittany."

Brittany smiled as if the statement was unimportant. "Silly Sunshine. She'll have you two."

"But—"

"I've never felt right holding her." Brittany voice suddenly became serious as she focused on some part of Santana's hair that seemed to be more interesting than anything else. "It was almost like she didn't belong to me. When Artie died, the feeling just got bigger. But when you held her Blaine, she looked calmer than anytime my arms were around her."

A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek, collecting at his jaw before dropping to the inside of the wooden boat. "Okay."

"I love you, Sunshine. Take care of Kurt and Eliza."

They watched fondly as Brittany and Santana swam off together, occasionally stopping to share a kiss. Kurt knew Santana would still be bitter to the other girls, but now that she had Brittany, maybe her hurtful comments wouldn't be quiet so biting.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Kurt smiled as their heads disappeared and the last of the sun dipped below the water. It was unlikely that he would change Blaine, and therefore unlikely he would ever see either of them. He had a feeling this was their last mortal goodbye, but as the goddess of the sea once told him: _there are bigger adventures after life to explore, for now, bathe in the moment you have, and wait for the day you see all those lost to you. _One day he would see his mother again, one day Blaine would see his mother as well, just not in this life. This was the time for living. Brittany and Santana would have centuries to be together, but Kurt's mortal body was starting to age into human years. He would make the most of it. He would live the next fifty or so years with his beautiful partner, happy. They would raise that beautiful girl as their own, and watch her steal hearts and eventually fall in love, just like they did. It would all happen, Kurt was sure. But for now he was content in this moment, so he kissed Blaine's curls and closed his eyes against the twilight.

"One day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all. I hope to see some of you in my other stories. Bye for now.**

**~Bella**


End file.
